Black Lagoon: A Cold Day in Hell
by Retr0fan
Summary: Someone from Rock's past is in Roanopur, and is causing many problems for the powers that be. Now Rock is on a raging war-path to try and end the betrayal that started in the war-torn deserts of Kuwait.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Note:** **I do not own Black Lagoon and am not making any money off this. All rights reserved to Rei Hiroe.**

 **Chapter 1: Remembrance**

 _AAAAAAAHHH-(BOOM)_

" _Go run find some cover-(EXPLODE)"_

" _Get back to the rally point…" screamed a Marine as he was running through the desert sand of an abandoned village._

" _GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" screamed another as him and the rest of the Marines as they headed to a clearing in front of them._

 _The Marines eventually spotted a wall on the side of the road and quickly got behind cover._

" _LIGHT 'EM UP… LIGHT 'EM UP…" ordered the commanding officer. While safely behind cover the Marines quickly pointed their rifles and opened fire on the enemy._

 _Suddenly a Marine got back behind cover to reload, in doing so he removed his gas mask. He was revealed to be, none other then, Rock Okajima. And he turned to his commander and said. "Hey Corvus…"_

 _The Lieutenant looked over to the Japanese man and Rock said, "…don't you think it's time we get these fucking Iraqis off our asses… HUH?!" while reloading his XM177 Colt Commando._

 _The Lieutenant responded with a simple, "Relax…"_

 _But then suddenly, Rock stood up from cover and started to focus all his fire on the Iraqi fighters in front of him all while screaming, "FUCK YOU… FUCK YOU… FUCK YOU… FUCK YOOOOOUUUUU…"_

Rock suddenly wakes up and finds himself in his bed, in his apartment, in Roanopur, safe and sound. After calming down he looks over at his clock and sees that it is 8:00 am. "Jesus fuck…" he says while wiping the sweat from his forehead, but after doing so he looks at his right palm and examines the scar along it while thinking pensively.

A few minutes later, Rock is walking down the streets in his usual, red floral Hawaiian shirt, tan cargo pants, combat boots, and pistol holster. As he walks through the streets he starts to think.

" _It's been a year since I came to Roanopur, and a few months after that whole shit show back in Myanmar. The rest of crew is getting by okay, in fact things have been looking up, business was good and there wasn't too big of a problem that we couldn't manage."_

" _Also, you may not believe it… But me and Revy have been getting close. She an I had each other's backs since the day I saved her from almost being raped, she's toned down a bit around me… Hmph guess she trusts me now… But I don't know whether I should be glad or scared shitless… you can never tell when it comes to her… But for now, I just try to stay focused on whatever task is in hand."_

After walking for a few minutes Rock came up on the Lagoon Company Offices. He climbed the stairs and entered the room. He looked and saw Dutch drinking coffee and Revy lying on the couch reading a magazine.

"Mornin' Rock, glad you could make it…" greeted Dutch. Rock served himself his own cup of coffee and sat down on the couch and asked, "So what's new today, we got any new clients?" "Not today… so far it's been pretty quiet" responded Dutch. "Hmph… somehow… that just doesn't sit right with me…" said Rock while drinking from his mug. "Yeah I know what ya mean… we never really gone this long without some shit happening" said Revy.

But as if on cue, the phone rang. Benny came out of his computer room and answered it then he handed it to Dutch. "Who is it" asked Dutch. "Mr. Chang" said Benny.

 _~In an unknown location~_

In a dimly lit room in an unknown part of Roanopur stood the four main players in the city. Ms. Balalaika of Hotel Moscow, Mr. Chang of the Hong Kong Triad, Abrego of the Manisalera Cartel, and Verrocchio of the Italian Mafia.

"Well… now that were all here let's get down to business" started Chang. "Alright just what the fuck is this… you people called us out here just to hear your fuckin' problems" interrupted Verrocchio. "Well I guess we can't all be Italian, considering you Guido's are always are always playing with your meatballs" insulted Balalaika. "Alright enough…" said Chang sternly. "Just yesterday I got a report saying that my warehouse down in the south side got shot up and then detonated. I also know that the same thing goes for you too, Ms. Balalaika" said Chang.

"Well would anyone care to explain… ABREGO..." said Balalaika. The Hispanic man quickly flinched at the mention of his name. "I hope this doesn't have to do anything with you" said Balalaika.

"Don't get your hopes up. Because it wasn't him or Verrocchio, no offense but you two aren't exactly competent enough to pull something like this" said Chang. The two other gang leaders took offense of this but were interrupted by the Russian blonde.

"Just what are you saying Chang" asked Balalaika. "Im saying that that whoever hit us, was looking for something. When I got to the warehouse, the place was completely tossed" responded Chang.

"We also managed to find a survivor among the dead bodies." At this, the other gang leaders perked up. "After talking to him, he told us that the people who hit us were wearing high-class body armor and military weapons" explained Chang. "In fact, he told us that they worked in the same way your spec-ops unit operates, Ms. Balalaika" said Chang. The Russian woman got serious at this. "they weren't Russian, he told us that their accents sounded American, only they weren't any military unit" said Chang.

"Just what are you saying Chang" asked Balalaika. "I'm saying that if they weren't soldiers, then that only leaves one other option… they were mercenaries" said Chang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Answers**

The Lagoon Company was expecting a calm and carefree day, but that all changed once they received that call from Mr. Chang.

"What your asking isn't exactly in our line of expertise Mr. Chang" said Dutch. The Lagoon Company were in the Hong Kong Triad headquarters. They were called there to discuss a personal job for the Chinese crime boss.

"Well I know that much Dutch, but I didn't want to hire you per se" said Chang. "What I'm saying is… I want to hire Rock" he said while looking at the Japanese man. The Lagoon Company turned their gazes to the gunman and saw that he was as dumbfounded as them. "From the look on your faces, you seem a little confused… Well, let me clear it up… Rock, given your history, I'm assuming your familiar with mercenaries and how they work… so I'm asking if you'll consider this… and if you find anything, you'll be paid for it" explained Chang.

"Well, I will say that I do know mercenaries, but they're not the type of people I like to find myself with" responded Rock. "Neither do I... I'm sorry Mr. Chang but we're not just gonna loan Rock out to ya. Looks like your gonna have to find someone else" said Dutch while standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Well I can't blame you for thinking that, but it's all up to Rock if he wants to. I just want to know if his loyalty is in the right place" said Chang. Rock quickly furrowed his brows and sternly said, "Don't question my loyalty."

"Then take the job. Tell you what, you probably don't know but Balalaika wants to find who did this to her as well. Maybe I'll convince her to give you a cut" offered the Chinese man. "Alright fuckin A, I like the sound of that" said Revy gleefully.

"Well we'll still have to think about it, we'll get back to you once we've decided" said Dutch. "Of course, I'll be expecting your call" said Chang. And with that The Lagoon Company left the building.

~Then~

After thinking over Mr. Chang's offer, the Lagoon crew decided to accept it. Rock and Revy, we're headed down to the burned warehouse. They pulled up and were met with the police. Rock asked the deputy and was given entry into the crime scene.

"Well this is fuckin' pleasant" said Revy while looking over the corpses of the dead Triad members. Rock walked up to one and crouched next to it, noticing something on the body. He looked over the corpse's injuries and noticed the bullet hole in its forehead.

"Haven't you noticed how this guy is more fucked up than the rest of them" asked Rock. "What do ya mean" asked Revy. "Look at his bruises, they obviously took their time with him… but the rest of them were just killed" explained Rock. "What's your point" asked Revy. "They roughed him up, probably tried to get something out of him. And look at the bullet hole… it's going in the back and comes out the front…" examined the Japanese man. "But it doesn't look like they found what they wanted" he said.

"If that's true, then what were they lookin' for" asked the lady gunman. "Whatever it is, it's pretty important for them to want to take on the Triad and the Russians to get it" answered Rock.

With that the two killers left the scene and went off to their next destination. "If they didn't find what they we're looking for at the Triads, then they must've tried their luck at Hotel Moscow" said Rock. At this Revy said, "Well I'll tell you this much, Sis is not gonna be happy with these sorry shit-heads. She's probably gonna hook up their nuts to car battery and torture them… Russian style" joked Revy.

After arriving to the destroyed Hotel Moscow compound, Rock and Revy questioned the police and we're surprised to find that there was one survivor, they were told that he was at the hospital getting treated. And with that the two gunmen headed for the OR.

~Later~

They arrived at the local hospital, and checked in to meet with the surviver. His name Kiravech, and he was an enforcer for a Hotel Moscow.

When they walked through the door, they were quickly met with the icy gaze of one of Roanopur's most feared bosses, Balalaika.

"Well this certainly a surprise" said the Russian woman. "We're sorry ma'am, we didn't know you were here" said Rock. "Not to worry, I was expecting you. Chang called and told me about your little investigation on our behalf. We greatly appreciate it" she said.

"We came here to find out about anything useful. Has he said anything" asked Rock. "I'm afraid Private Kiravech is too far gone to say anything noteworthy. However, before he did manage to say a few things before he passed out" explained Balalaika.

"Well what he say" asked Revy. "He said that when they were attacked, the culprits stole some files that we were to receive that day. And that the last thing he remembered was their commander saying something to him…" Explained the Russian woman.

Both Rock and Revy perked up and we're quickly told the information. But it was Rock who it hit the hardest. "He said… 'You forget thousands of things every day… make sure this is one of them'…" repeated the Russian woman.

Rock quickly went wide-eyed at this, and his jaw slacked enough for his cigarette to drop out of his mouth. "The person who said this… did he see his face?" asked Rock. "Only that had a scar on his left cheek" responded Balalaika.

That had proved what Rock had feared the most. His suspicions were true. He knew who he was looking for. With this his emotions were completely taken over by rage.

"You bastard… you clever… fucking… bastard…" said Rock with an angry and whispered tone.

Both Revy and Balalaika were shocked to say the least, they had never seen the Japanese man filled with such rage. Revy looked down at Rock's fidgeting hand and saw it flexing shaking with clear intent to kill.

"Rock… do you know anything?" asked Balalaika. But Rock didn't answer immediately, he just pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his clenched teeth, biting into the butt. He lit his cigarette and puffed out a cloud of smoke and looked down at his hand, clenching and running his thumb over the scar on his right palm.

He looked up into Balalaika's gaze, and said "The man who did this… his name… is Carter Aldridge."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Threat Level**

After the meeting with Balalaika, Rock and Revy were returning to the Company offices. But Revy kept watch on Rock, she had never seen him fidgeting with so much anger before.

When they arrived, Rock got out of the car and quickly reached for a cigarette and lit it as fast as he could the whole time he tenses and opening and closing his hand in frustration while wearing a look of thought and anger on his face as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

Revy, finally wanting some answers, walked up to him and asked. "Alright, just what the fuck is goin' on with you?" asked the lady gunman. Rock didn't answer at first, but then turned to Revy and said, "Hm?... Oh, uh nothing… I'll see ya later." Not the answer she was hoping for, Revy stopped him from walking away and with a sterner tone said, "Hey don't try to block me… you've been like this, ever since the hospital. And you said you know who did this, now tell me who the fuck is Aldridge" asked Revy.

"Listen, now's not a good time. I'll tell you later, now get out of my way" said Rock. And with that he left Revy standing there and leaving her to think. She would never admit it, but throughout the whole time that they have known each other, this was the first time she was genuinely worried about him. She had always known Rock to be cool-headed and collected, not letting things get under his skin. But this was the first time she has seen him like this, and she was worried.

~Later that night~

Eda had been in the city of Roanopur long enough to know it's many dangers, one of them being out at night. But she could handle herself and always kept her Glock 17L at her side at all times.

She had received a call earlier that day, and was told to meet them in an alley later that night. She knew better than that, but was quickly turned when the caller said he had information pertaining to her profession. And with this, Eda quickly went to the meeting place.

Eda walked down the alley, while keeping an eye on anything that looked suspicious. She continued until she saw a silhouette leaning against the wall. "You know… if you wanted a date you could've just asked" said Eda while crossing her arms.

The silhouette puffed out a plume of smoke and stepped out of the shadows. It was Rock, and judging from his expression, he was none too happy. "Cut the bullshit… you wanna tell me, what the fuck is going on" he said.

Eda didn't answer at first, but Rock knew that she had an answer. "I have no idea what your talking about" she said while avoiding the question. "Oh, you don't? Well then let me clear it up for ya in just two words… Carter Aldridge" he said.

When Eda heard that name, she tried not to show any emotion, but was revealed by the tightly-clenched fists at her side. "Yeah…" said Rock while puffing out more smoke, "now you know what I'm talking about. But what I wanna know is… why someone like him is here" asked Rock. "Why would an ex-spook like him, be here in Roanopur? And why I should be surprised that you didn't know about it" said Rock accusingly.

That remark caused Eda to glare at Rock, finally he was getting somewhere. "For your information, we had no idea he was here. I only just got informed this morning. Besides it doesn't concern you Rock, it's a company problem" said Eda.

"Well then that's too bad, because I am involved in this just as much you and the rest of the CIA. As a matter of fact… you would know that I am the only one other than Aldridge, who's neck deep in this shit" said Rock. "That's exactly why me and the rest of the company, don't want you involved. Because you are the only person I know who is as close to Aldridge as the rest of us. You're the only one who's willing to drop down to his level in order to kill him" said Eda.

"Your God damned right I'm gonna kill him. I am not gonna sit on my ass, and watch him get away from me again" said Rock. I let him get away back in al Abdali. I am not… gonna let him get away now" said Rock while dropping his cigarette and rubbing it out under his boot.

"That is exactly why we're not letting you go after Aldridge. Because once you get to him, your gonna leave the whole city in shambles" argued Eda. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF I HAVE TO INVADE LAOS! He betrayed us and his country. But why the fuck am I preaching to you about God and country, you know about that shit better than anyone" yelled Rock.

"Yeah your right… he did betray us. Carter Aldridge is nothing but a sack of shit traitor, but he's a sack of shit traitor with nothing to lose. And you go after him now, you'll just be facing a whole army of pissed-off mercenaries" explained Eda.

"Tch…" said Rock while turning away, "yeah I saw their handiwork. Those are some mean motherfuckers" said Rock. "Yeah, mercs aren't exactly known for being cuddly… wouldn't be alive if they were" said Eda while lighting her own cigarette.

Rock, feeling mentally drained, just let out a sigh and started to wonder if he was ever going to get another chance at something like this.

"Hey…" said Eda, "I know I said that we don't want you to go after him… but what I mean is, you can't go after him right now" she finished. "Rock turned back around, his interest piqued at this development. "We know how deep you're in this. And that makes you the perfect candidate to take out a high-priority subject like Aldridge" said the blonde while exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"So when the time is right, we'll give you a call. I've managed to spin them that you're an asset. And you have the knowledge to pull off a CIA sanctioned hit on this guy" said Eda.

Rock was pleased with this, only he had some more questions. "Alright… but I'm guessing your spook friends want to stay way the fuck outta this, right? So, I'm guessing that federal ain't on the paper?" asked the Japanese man. "You're God damned right it isn't. We wouldn't be in 'Intelligence' if it was" said Eda.

Rock weighed his thoughts. He might never get a better chance at something like this again. He made no other choice than to take it, he needed to.

And with that, Rock agreed. Eda explained how he would be contacted and be green lit by the agency, and with the added benefit that he could do whatever he wanted to Aldridge, just as long as he came out dead from the endeavor.

Rock smiled at this, he knew that a simple bullet to the skull was too good. He was gonna take his time with Aldridge. He wasn't gonna be happy as long as that traitorous motherfucker still walked the Earth.

After spending all this time in Roanopur, Rock had become one of the walking dead. And Aldridge was a dead man walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Leads and Trails**

After his discussion with Eda, Rock began to wonder; Just what was Carter Aldridge doing in Roanopur? Why was he targeting Triad and Russian warehouses? Where is he now?

All these thoughts circulated in Rock's head as he made his way through the streets. Rock was pleased to know that he would get to kill Aldridge, but he was also passed at the fact the he couldn't go after him yet. He was so close to him and he couldn't go after him.

But Rock had to remain patient. He knew he would get his chance, and when the time comes he is gonna enjoy himself to the fullest.

Rock continued to walk down the streets until he came up on the Yellow Flag. After an intense discussion like that he needed something to distract him, perhaps getting shit faced would help.

The Japanese man casually strolled into the bar and took up a stool. "Evening Bao… I'll take a rum leave the bottle" ordered Rock.

"So, what's the news Rock, you look like you got a lot shit going on" asked Bao.

"Well other than people trying to kill me, I got some… 'personal'… business to take care of" responded Rock.

"Yeah, I guess, cuz you look like someone who's really pissed off" said Bao.

Rock didn't answer, he just continued to drink his rum. While at the same time his mind started to wander, started to take him back to his memories of him and Aldridge.

" _C'mon Okajima, you and I both know this is our golden ticket… I know EVERYTHING… (BANG)(BANG)… You FUCKING TRAITOR… (HELICOPTER WHIRLING) Jesus Carter, you look like shit… This is all bullshit, and you're a fuckin' idiot for believing it…I'LL KILL YOOOOOUUUUU…"_

~(SLAM) The door to the Yellow Flag slams open~

With the sound of the door, Rock was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at whoever walked in.

Three men, all bulky and looking tough. One was a large African man, the second a Hispanic looking man, and lastly a gruff looking white man. They looked like they had just come out of a warzone, as some could see scars on the faces. They wore military fatigues, ammo chest rigs, and berets. They all walked towards a table and ordered drinks. Rock didn't think much of them… at first.

One of them started talking, and Rock listened and from their accent he could tell that the African and white individuals, were African, and from their mannerisms and code speech they sounded ex-military.

" _African… Hispanic… military code… Jesus fuck… Fuckin' mercenaries"_ thought Rock.

Rock didn't want to get involved with these guys. He knew that it was not wise to tangle with mercenaries who look like they could pull a knife on you at any time. So, Rock just kept drinking his rum and minded his own business, until the large African merc said something that caused Rock to go wide-eyed.

"Mister Aldridge, wants to find the files on Neistovstvo soon… He is getting very impatient" said the African merc.

" _Neistovstvo… why does that sound familiar…"_ thought Rock. He continued to listen in on their conversation while trying to look discreet.

~Later~

After some time, the mercs got up and were leaving the bar, saying something about going to a meeting point. And with that they up and left.

Not wanting his chance to get answers slip away, Rock got up and followed after them. He made sure to keep a safe distance away from the mercenaries. If they suspected him of tailing them, then they would surely retaliate and he would lose his chance.

After walking a few blocks the two other mercenaries broke off and walked off in another direction, leaving only the large black African merc.

Rock continued to follow him until he came up and turned down an alley. Rock hid behind wall and peered out to see the mercenary walk into some kind of storage building.

Rock knew that he didn't know the layout of the building so getting in won't be easy. He also knew that he couldn't go in through the front door.

He walked around the building and spotted a ladder and started to climb. When the Japanese man got up to the roof he remained low as to not draw any unnecessary attention. He looked through the skyline, and saw the African mercenary speaking to someone.

"Alright, the files stay here… make sure there safe. And keep your eyes open… I think I was followed. Make sure no one gets in here" ordered the large African mercenary.

And with that, the large marc walked out. Rock continued to remain hidden, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silencer, he screwed it onto the barrel of his Glock 22.

Rock lowered himself down onto the metal walkway from the skyline and stealthily hid behind cover. He scoped the storage building and noticed some armed guards on the walkways and some more on the bottom floor.

He spotted an office in the far back of the building, and if Rock was to find answers, then he needed to get into that office and find anything that looked important.

But what Rock also wanted to find out was this, Neistovstvo. He couldn't get the feeling that he's heard that somewhere. But none of that was important, for now he needed to focus on getting to that office through, what might be, over a dozen armed, and trigger happy mercenaries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "Well… shit!"**

After observing the area Rock broke cover but still tried to remain stealthy. He continued to walk on the walkway until he came up on a guard. Rock waited till he was turned around before sneaking up behind him and aimed his silenced Glock 22 at the back of his head. Rock shot him at point blank range and made sure to lower the body gently, as to not make noise.

Rock heard steps on the walkway coming towards him, and quickly took cover again.

A guard came calling for his dead friend, and when he noticed the dead body he quickly reached for his communicator.

Not wanting his cover to be blown, Rock quickly stepped out of cover and put a double tap into the guard, one in the chest, another in the head.

With that out of the way, Rock grabbed the second guard's dropped AKS-74U and continued to make his way forward until coming up on some stairs and quickly descending them.

After dropping down to the first floor, Rock immediately knew that it was crawling with guards. He couldn't see any possible stealth approach, or any way to get passed all the guards without drawing too much attention.

"Dammit… alright, guess I got no choice…" Rock whispered to himself.

With his mind made up, Rock removed the silencer from his Glock 22, loaded a fresh magazine, and pulled back the slide.

Rock broke cover and quickly aimed his Glock at a trio of unsuspecting guards. When they started to turn around one was met with a precise headshot, while the second was hit in the left temple, and the third was shot in the leg, but was quickly killed with a headshot.

Pretty soon, everyone in the building heard the shots, they quickly started running towards the sounds of gunfire and lit up their weapons.

Rock, got in cover behind a forklift and waited for a chance to shoot more men. He got his wish when two mercs jumped up from cover and Rock quickly killed them both.

Rock then noticed the forklift wasn't gonna take much more and quickly looked for another kind of cover. He spotted some crates and boxes to his left made a break for it.

Amid a hail and rain of bullets cracking at him from all directions, Rock was thankful to have made it safe to the other side.

A few more mercenaries came around and Rock quickly shot them both with his AKS-74U in rapid succession. He dispensed his magazine and loaded a new one in while peering out from behind cover.

He saw that the mercenaries were all separated and spread out, but he noticed that a great number of them were unknowingly gathered to close to a large propane tank. Rock looked closer and saw that it was already grazed and scratched from the gunfight, and knew that one more shot, and it would likely explode.

But not wanting to waste more bullets on the mercs, Rock tried t0o formulate a strategy. But as he looked around for anything, his attention was drawn to a dead mercenary's body. Rock looked, and saw that there was an M67 grenade on the merc's belt.

With a wicked grin, Rock reached for the grenade and pulled the pin, he waited a few seconds to cook the grenade before eventually hurling it towards the large gathering of mercenaries.

But while the mercenaries were busy spending bullets at the Japanese man, one merc looked and saw the object thrown towards them. He watched as it landed on the floor behind them… clanking against the metal of the propane tank.

"GRENA-(BOOOOM)" the mercenary didn't even get to finish his sentence as the large explosion practically burned the rest of the mercenary congregation alive. And those who were fortunate enough to not get caught in the cloud of fire were quickly hit and silenced by the large pieces of shrapnel.

With the combined explosion of both the grenade and the propane tank, the force sent anybody who wasn't far enough, flying back. Rock was one of them. The Japanese gunman was launched forward, despite remaining behind cover.

"(GROAN)… Well… shit!… Fuck, that was intense…" said the Japanese man, as he got up.

Rock looked around and saw that the explosion had killed almost every mercenary, and left some who were to wounded and bleeding unable to get back up.

Rock checked for any injuries, but could only find a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. With that the Japanese gunman, made his way to the office at the far back of the building. As he came up on the door.

But as he came up on the office, Rock was tackled by another merc lying in wait. He had his hands up and looked to be itching for a good, old-fashioned, fist fight. Rock smiled at this, he never was one to pass up an exchange of fists.

The mercenary lunged forward, trying to get Rock with a right hook, but Rock blocked it and countered with a right cross to the merc's face.

The mercenary staggered back and tried to throw a few more hooks into the Japanese man's body, but Rock easily dodged, and grabbed one of his fists and delivered a back elbow hit to the mercs face.

When the mercenary still didn't go down, Rock quickly grabbed the merc's shouldered and swept his legs from under him and started to repeatedly hit the mercenary in the face.

The merc came back with a fierce punch, but Rock didn't falter and stepped back before sending a knee forward into the downed mercenary's face.

The still breathing merc was now to beaten and exhausted, yet still tried to continue by sending a weak punch towards the Japanese gunman.

Rock grabbed the fist, and twisted until the merc was screaming in pain. Then, the downed mercenary turned to the Japanese man and saw him raise his foot up above his head.

Rock looked at the mercenary in the eyes the entire time as he brought his foot down on the merc's neck. Easily snapping it and killing him.

"Dumb fuck" said Rock, as he dropped the, now dead, mercenary. And made his way towards the office amid the burned and bullet riddled corpses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: One Step Closer**

After killing every one of the mercenaries in the storage building, Rock made his way to the office that would likely, bring him one step closer to whatever business, Carter Aldridge had in Roanopur.

Rock opened the door and walked into the office, and scanned the room. He didn't think much of it, just a standard manager's office. Desk in the room, file cabinet, nothing out of the ordinary.

But it was then that Rock noticed a small planning desk on the right of the room. He walked over to it and turned on the desk lamp.

On the desk was a whole bunch of documents and files with notes and dossiers. Rock then noticed a file folder marked, employees. Rock opened and was met with a stack of all the mercenaries and trained killers working under Aldridge.

But as Rock continued to look through the documents, he stumbled upon a person who might be his clue.

"Pauma Zavimbee… former Army Major for the Democratic Republic of the Congo… was found guilty for many war crimes including, genocide, murder, rape, torture, and conspiracy… was sentenced to be executed via firing squad... escaped through unknown means… whereabouts unknown" Rock read aloud.

Rock then flipped the page to read some notes stapled to the back.

"Rank: Second-in-Command… reports to Mr. Carter Aldridge… organizes all operations to be taking place in the city of Roanopur… current mission is to find Neistovstvo, has come up unsuccessful…" read Rock.

After reading through some more notes, Rock began to think of how he was going to find Zavimbee.

" _Alright… Zavimbee is Aldridge's second-in-command… so if I find him, I find Aldridge… but these notes don't exactly tell me where he's stationed… And what is this Neistovstvo they keep mentioning?... I know I've heard that name, I just can't remember what it is…"_ thought Rock.

He knew that he was getting closer. But the closer he got, the more questions he had. This frustrated Rock, but he didn't have time to dwell on it right now. He grabbed a duffle bag, and started to stuff it with all the notes and documents.

Rock slinged the bag over his shoulder and made his way to the door.

"Don't fucking move…" said an unknown person.

Rock looked in front of him and was met by a bloodied and injured mercenary. He was holding an AKM assault rifle to the Japanese man's head, but that didn't seem to faze Rock in the slightest.

"Hehehehe… You are very daring to come in here and try and steal from us. I would kill you right now… but I think Mr. Aldridge would have more creative ideas of dealing with you" said the Eastern-European merc.

Rock didn't falter in the slightest. Instead he grabbed the barrel of the AKM and pushed it to the side, disarming the mercenary, and following up with a hard-left hook to the merc's jaw, effectively knocking him out.

With rifle in hand, Rock started to walk to the exit. When suddenly-

 _-(BOOOOOOMMM)_

Rock shielded himself and looked to see what just happened. Only to go quickly wide-eyed to see a large truck, with a 50. Caliber M2 Browning machine gun turret, burst the wall.

The gunner cocked the charging handle, and that was Rock's cue to duck for cover.

Rock threw himself behind some crates and boxes, while the turret immediately sent a hail of bullets towards him.

Rock tried to stay behind cover as best he could, but knew that he couldn't hold out for long, seeing some bullets punching holes into the crates.

Rock dived and rolled behind another set of boxes. Rock tried to formulate a plan, but couldn't think with all the bullets coming towards him. He knew that his only exit was through the hole in the wall. But he couldn't find a way to get past the truck.

"FUCK" cursed Rock, as he remained shielded from the swarm of bullets. Rock peered out from behind the boxes as best he could. He quickly went stiff when he saw the large group of mercenaries coming in from the large hole alongside the truck.

Rock took out the magazine from the AKM and inspected it to see how many rounds it still had. He had only one magazine and a two more for his Glock 22. With that, Rock put on a serious face and pulled back the charging handle of the AKM.

Rock stood up and put two rounds in the heads of a couple mercenaries. He did the same with the rest of the group until his magazine went dry.

He discarded the assault rifle and pulled out his Glock. He was quickly met with a surprising hail of bullets raining down from above.

Rock looked up and saw a merc that managed to make his way to the scaffold above him. The Japanese man, quickly dove behind some more crates while dodging the hail of bullets from the 50. Cal.

But as Rock started to feel safe, he looked up and his blood ran cold. The mercenary who was on the scaffold took out a DefTech 37mm Launcher… and it was pointed straight him.

But with knew found resolve, Rock gripped the handle of his Glock 22 and made his move.

Rock leaped back from behind cover as the grenade launcher's shot hit where he could've been. Time seemed to slow down as Rock aimed his pistol and put a precise round into the head of the mercenary.

As Rock fell to the ground, he saw how the dead merc's body fell and dropped the grenade launcher.

Picking himself up, Rock saw that the machine gunner was done loading the turret and aimed it at the Japanese gunman.

Rock quickly dove and rolled out of the way and grabbed the grenade launcher while landing behind some more boxes.

With a new resolve, Rock leapt out from behind the boxes and, with a well-aimed shot, fired the grenade launcher.

The shot hit it's mark, as the turret truck exploded in a massive fireball.

Rock picked himself up, Glock and 37mm still in hand, and made his way towards the exit.

Rock was quickly met with the bris, cool night breeze as he walked out of the building. But his relaxation was cut short as he noticed some more trucks pulling up on the street in front of him.

"Are you fucking kidding me… Jesus these fucks never quit" said Rock in frustration.

The trucks pulled up in front of the Japanese man. But Rock just nonchalantly readied his DefTech. Rock aimed his shots and fired, causing the trucks to explode, one by one.

After a few minutes, the entire street was a massive grave a burning and bullet-riddled chassis.

Rock breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that it was finally over.

"I need a drink" he said, and started making his way to the Yellow Flag.

Covered in blood, burned, and bruised. The Japanese man continued to walk through the streets, duffle bag in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Info Worth Killing For**

"Hey Bao another bottle of rum" shouted Revy.

Everyone from the Lagoon Company, except for Rock, were all sitting at the bar of the Yellow Flag. Revy was downing glass after glass of rum, while Dutch was having a conversation with Benny.

The local tavern, was bustling as any other night. The only thing that was missing was the well-ventilated breeze passing through the bullet-riddled walls of the bar. But Bao had become an expert at repairing his bar whenever it got shot up. He was just praying that it would last the night, and if it didn't… well he always had Revy to blame.

 _~Then~_

The doors to the bar swung open. Every patron turned to see a man carrying a duffle bag begin to walk into the bar.

What drew the most attention from the occupants, was the fact that the man was completely covered in burns, bruises, and had multiple gashes and blood stains on him.

The man walked up to the bar and placed the duffle bag on the counter and sat down next to the Lagoon crew.

"Hey Bao… get me some vodka… straight… no ice…" ordered the newcomer.

Bao did as he was told. Set a glass in front of the bloodied patron, and poured him his drink. Not taking his eyes off the bullet wounds and gashes on the man's body.

The man lifted the glass of alcohol to his lips but stopped short, and glanced at the Lagoon crew before saying, "Before you ask… no… some of this isn't my blood." Then he took a sip of his drink.

"Jesus fucking shit Rock… just what the fuck were you doing… you look like shit" asked Revy to the Japanese man.

Rock didn't answer at first and just gulped down his drink. Then he turned to the Lagoon crew.

"Let's just say downtown is gonna be… off limits… for a while" said Rock vaguely.

"Wait hold on, that whole shit show that happened, that was you?" asked Benny.

"Yeah… and I ain't exactly in the mood to be fucking reminiscing" said Rock while serving himself another glass of vodka.

Rock reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle. He unscrewed the cap and popped two pills into his mouth, then downed his drink.

"Fuck me… at least the painkillers are helping…" said Rock.

"So what's with the bag?" asked Revy "Is whatever is in there, the reason you came here looking all fucked up and about to pass out" asked Revy.

"That's right Revy… you could say I just cut our job short and doubled our pay…" said Rock.

"No bullshit, you can't be serious. Fuckin' A, alright. I'm ready to get fuckin' payed. So what you got in the bag that Sis is gonna want so bad" asked Revy excitedly.

"Just some info that's gonna lead us to something bigger… Hey Dutch…" said Rock while turning to his Black boss.

"Tomorrow I need you to call Ms. Balalaika… tell her that I got some information on the people who've been hitting her and Chang's warehouse and supply storages…" said Rock.

"You got it… I'll do it first thing tomorrow. But for now,… you look like hammered shit Rock…" said Dutch amusingly.

And with that, the Lagoon Company continued to drain the entire bar dry. Rock sat quietly on his stool, deep in thought at the development that took place.

He needed to find Zavimbee, only he could tell him where Carter Aldridge was, and why he was interested in Roanopur. But his thoughts slowly drifted to the back of his head as they were quickly overtaken by blurred vision, from Revy challenging him to another one of their drinking contests.

 _~Tomorrow Afternoon ~_

After receiving the call from Dutch that morning, and picking up and going through all the information that Rock had collected the night before. Balalaika was, for lack of a better word, puzzled.

She had gone through the file of every mercenary under Aldridge's employment, and read through the notes detailing all the key strategic points and areas for them to attack, the Russian woman, was quickly increasing security and giving orders like never before.

Later that afternoon, Balalaika had called a meet with Chang to discuss the status and strategy of their enemy.

"You know, this is all very subtle and all but, if you wanted a date, you could've just asked" said Chang sarcastically.

"Well it doesn't help when you reek blood and gun smoke now does it. Chang we have information on who's behind this" said Balalaika.

"Really… and how'd you come by that" asked Chang.

"As a matter of fact, Rock handled it all, and he even went through the trouble of fighting a small army to get it" explained the Russian woman.

"So, that whole fiasco down town… that was him? Christ, I can't believe he made it out alive" admitted Chang.

After puffing out a cloud of smoke, Balalaika said, "Well he certainly is reliable… and I do have to admit, his skills are impressive… I am actually relieved that he's on our side" admitted Balalaika.

The two crime bosses continued their conversation in the heavy down pour of the monsoon rain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Decryption**

The torrent of rain that was falling would've kept anyone inside. But the two most powerful crime bosses in the city of Roanopur, were not bothered in the slightest. They just continued their conversation as if they were talking about the weather.

"So what did you manage to find" asked Chang.

"We found out that our bases of operation attacks, have been nothing more than a distraction…" said Balalaika.

"They were just a way for us to look the other direction while they continued with their true objective" continued the Russian woman.

"Which was?" asked Chang.

"Neistovstvo… It's Russian… for 'Fury'…" said Balalaika.

"That mean anything to you?" asked Chang.

The Russian woman didn't answer at first, she just took a long drag of her cigarette while furrowing her eyebrows. Chang could tell that she knew something, but he also knew that it was wise not to press someone like Balalaika for information. He just patiently waited, until the Russian woman finally spoke.

"I did hear chatter about it between the KGB agents who were with us in Kabul… When I was integrated into Spetsnaz I got a full explanation for it…" explained Balalaika.

Chang didn't say anything, he continued to listen intently while smoking his tobacco stick.

"Neistovstvo… was the name of an Intercontinental Nuclear Ballistic Missile… They told us that Communist government of Cambodia, was letting us build a missile silo and base of operations in the country as way to guarantee Soviet assistance…" explained the Russian woman.

"Jesus Christ… so while you and your men were getting shot at by pissed off Muslims, your government was increasing its power…" said Chang while taking a drag of his cigarette. "Well that's all very interesting… but what does that have to do with Roanopur? What reason could they have to be here?" asked Chang.

"That's what I though as well… and after more digging through the files, I came across something interesting…" said Balalaika.

"Apparently… a plane carrying a piece of the missile, crashed into the region around the city" explained Balalaika.

"I see… so while we were looking the other way, they were making their move and searching. Motherfuckers…" cursed Chang.

"Jesus now I feel like a fucking amateur… how could I not see through something like that?" wondered Chang.

"It happens to the best of us Chang, it's no use crying about it now" said the Russian woman.

Chang just let out a sigh and removed his sunglasses. "Just out of curiosity… What part of the missile are we talking about?" asked Chang.

Balalaika took an inhale of her cigarette before saying, "The thermo-nuclear warhead part…"

"Fuck me…" cursed Chang. "Well that certainly is quite a problem… mercenaries are bad on their own… but who knows what could happen if they get their hands on a Russian nuclear missile…" said the Asian man.

"And who's the guy behind all this?" asked Chang.

"That's is an interesting story" said Balalaika. "His name is Carter Aldridge, an ex-CIA paramilitary agent" said the Russian woman.

"Apparently, he turned traitor and went rogue… the US Government's been hunting him ever since" explained Balalaika.

"I see… and where does Rock play into all this… when he heard the name 'Aldridge', he suddenly got a happy-trigger finger" asked Chang.

"Well I can't tell you much about that, but from what I could tell he knows Aldridge personally… and I think something happened between them that caused Rock's unwavering desire to kill him" said Balalaika.

"But that's just my opinion," she said while exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Well, I guess that would explain his weird behavior. Throughout the time, I've known Rock he never was one to get a look in his eye like that. But that's not important right now…" said Chang.

"Right now we have to worry about Aldridge causing any more problems for us" said Chang.

Balalaika dropped her cigarette and crushed it under her foot. She turned to Chang and said "Well I'm sure you can figure something out... If it means, we get to see you with a gun in hand again… I'll look forward to it baby" said Balalaika teasingly.

"Well I'm never one who likes to disappoint… Oh and could you stop calling me baby… I'm not gonna lie, I hate that nickname" said Chang as he prepared to leave.

 _~At the Lagoon Company Offices~_

The Lagoon crew was just enjoying their peaceful afternoon. Dutch was drinking coffee, Benny was in his computer station, Revy was lying on the couch reading a magazine, and Rock was watching TV.

It was then that the phone started to ring. Rock got up and answered the it. "Hello Lagoon Company" said Rock.

"Hey Rock, good to hear you" it was Mr. Chang.

"I found out about the info you gave Balalaika, she told me about it" explained Mr. Chang.

"Yeah I was surprised about it as much as you sir" said Rock.

"I also know about that whole shit-show that happened last night, down-town. Gotta say Rock your one hard person to kill" said Chang.

"Well if you've been dealing with people like that for a long time you become a harder target to hit" said Rock.

Chang chuckled at this before putting on a serious tone. "All that aside, I'm calling to tell you about a possible job for all of you. It'll pay well, and I'll contact you as soon as I can. And Rock," said Chang.

"Promise me… don't do anything stupid" said Chang before hanging up.

Rock put the phone back on leaned against the wall, deep in thought.

"So Rock what was that all about" asked Dutch.

Rock turned to him and said, "It was Mr. Chang… he was calling about a possible job soon" said Rock.

"About fuckin' time. I'm tired of sitting on my ass" said Revy. She looked up from her magazine and saw Rock's expression.

"Hey what's wrong" asked Revy.

Rock didn't answer at first, but was quickly snapped out of it when he heard Revy call his name again.

"Jesus Rock what the fuck is going on with you. You've been acting weird these past few days" asked Revy.

"Nothing… it's nothing" said Rock

And with that he turned and left. Revy and Dutch just looked at each other dumbfounded, but both worrying about their teammate.

" _Rock baby… what the fuck is going on with you…"_ wondered Revy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Keeping Promises**

After receiving the call from Mr. Chang, Rock just went about his business. Satisfied with himself that he was getting close to Aldridge. But that also left his companions even more puzzled.

They were clueless as to what was going on. But they didn't want to press the Japanese gunman for answers.

However, Revy wasn't one to let things go. She and Rock had begun to find common ground and she would be damned if she would lose something like that.

After everything they went through, she was happy that Rock was with her through it all. She was his partner. And she found solace in the fact that there was someone who had her back. She had respect for the Japanese man.

But she also had other feelings for him that she couldn't describe. She had never felt that way in her entire life. But whatever it was it was annoying to the lady gunman that she couldn't stop thinking about it.

But for now, she focused on the fact that Rock was hiding something. They had grown to trust each other and she was worried that Rock hadn't told her about what was going on.

She hated to admit it, but Revy was worried. She wanted to believe that Rock was doing just fine. But after seeing him come into the bar, covered in blood… that made her realize that he was involved in something that even her guns couldn't solve.

But she knew that Rock was strong. And that whatever was going on he could take care of himself.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck am I thinking" said Revy.

 _~The Next Day~_

The next day was uneventful. The Lagoon Company was hired to do some collecting.

Essentially, they were to collect the money from anyone who was in debt to the either the Triads, or Hotel Moscow.

The morning was filled with either the screams of Revy's threats and menace to the unfortunate tax payers. Or the screams of pain from Rock either breaking one of their bones or hitting them with whatever was closest to grab.

As the afternoon settled in. Rock and Revy went to the local noodle shops and enjoyed their break.

Revy couldn't help but notice that Rock was more focused on the scar he had on his right palm, than his noodles.

"So, where'd you get that beauty mark… in combat or something?" asked Revy.

Rock looked at her and then looked back at his palm before answering. "No… I uh… got it as a reminder…"

"Reminder for what?" asked Revy.

"A reminder to never forget those who set you on a certain path" said Rock.

Revy just looked at the Japanese man. She had never seen him a look that screamed of Nostalgia, but was quickly overtaken by a look of boiling determination.

"Y'know… it's none of my business but… who is Carter Aldridge" asked Revy.

Rock just looked at her with a face that looked as if he expected her to say that. He knew that sooner or later he was gonna have to tell the truth about the whole situation.

"Cuz I've heard Chang and Sis throwing that name around quite bit… and every time you hear it you get fuckin' pissed as shit" said Revy amusingly.

Rock didn't answer at first, but let out a sigh of frustration and finally responded to Revy's question.

"Carter Aldridge… is a traitorous cocksucker who deserves to be shot in the head and have the brain hole fucked" said Rock.

"Carter Aldridge, was a CIA paramilitary operator... who did secret shit for the US Government that nobody else knows about" continued Rock.

"I get it… but why the fuck do you such a hard-on for this motherfucker" asked the lady gunman.

"We met each other back when I was just a regular grunt in Panama… then we ran into each other again when the CIA started running covert ops during Operation Desert Storm…" explained Rock.

Revy just kept slurping up her noodles, while still listening intently to Rock's story.

"We made an agreement to pull off this major job… didn't go so well. Aldridge through us under the bus and me and my squad ends up in the shit…" continued Rock.

"Now Aldridge is here in Roanopur… and now that Chang and Balalaika got wind of it, let me tell you…" Rock pulled out a cigarette and lit it up before puffing out a plume of smoke and continuing with his story, "they will want blood… lots of it… and when that happens, well… let's just say that everyone else better keep their heads down when the bullets start flying" finished Rock.

Revy, didn't say anything at first. The lady gunman took out her own cigarette and started to smoke it with anticipation.

"Hm… hmhmhm… hahahaHAHAHAHAHA…" Revy started laughing.

"FUCKIN' A…" said Revy. "Oh Rock, this is why I love ya… You always know how to get me pumped up for a good fight…" said Revy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Declassified**

At the end of the day, Rock felt relaxed.

He knew that his moment was coming. He knew that soon… his past wouldn't be a problem any more.

But for now. He just relaxed and took in the smell of blood and depravity that was Roanopur.

After his talk with Revy, he knew that he would have to tell her the full story. Something he was not too comfortable with, but knew that the mention of a shit-load of cash and a full auto, Jesus-Christ-knows-how-many-rounds-per-minute gunfight, was enough to get the lady gunman into a festive mood.

And it also provided the perfect distraction, it would delay her peering into his private affairs.

But for now he just enjoyed the evening stroll.

 _~Later at the Yellow Flag~_

The bar was filled with its usual patrons.

Dutch was sitting at the bar, enjoying a night of peacefulness while drinking his bourbon.

Rock walked in and took a seat next to his boss.

"Hey Rock… how's it going" asked Dutch.

"Pretty good, and it's going well" responded Rock.

"Revy was pretty psyched this afternoon. What did you two talk about" said Dutch.

"Not much… just a possible job and good pay day that'll come from our favorite people" said Rock.

Dutch just looked at Rock. He could see that Rock knew more than he let on. Why Dutch always maintained a cool demeanor, he couldn't stand it when his employees withheld information from him. Especially if it was enough to get Revy as excited as he saw her.

"Rock… if you know something about this. You gotta tell me. I'm not coming to you as your friend right now, I'm coming to you as your boss. Now if you know anything, anything that might get us in trouble or dead… you gotta tell me" said Dutch firmly.

At this, Rock donned a serious expression. He didn't look at Dutch, but the African-American man could tell that whatever he was about to say, it would be something that could not be ignored.

"I like you Dutch. Your always professional when the time calls for it" Rock takes a sip of his drink. "But be careful Dutch… be VERY careful. Right now, we're dealing with someone who is very dangerous. And if your smart, that should scare you. Both Chang and Balalaika are very fucking pissed… and when they're mad… we are gonna be the ones holding the guns" said Rock.

"I'm not one to get us in danger… but when the time comes… I'm gonna killing a lot of people" finished Rock.

Rock just continued to drink his alcohol with a serious expression still on his face. Dutch however, was inwardly shaking like a leaf. Never in his life has he heard someone speak with suck venom in their voice, yet still seem so trustworthy. And if he had anything to go by, it's that Rock was someone who should be trusted… but he was also someone who if you didn't get the fuck out of their way… you'd end up dead no matter who you were.

The two crewmembers sat at the bar and continued to drink well into the night.

 _~That night~_

After leaving the Flag, Rock got a call from a very well-known blonde nun. He told him to meet her at the Rip-Off Church. After she hanged up, Rock made his way over there.

Eda was smoking a cigarette while sitting on the couch on the second floor of the church.

Rock promptly knocked on the door and was allowed to enter. He sat down on the couch and looked at Eda. They didn't say anything at first, they just continued to stare at each other… neither of their gazes wavering. Until Eda broke the silence.

"Heard about what happened down town… I see you ripped those mercs a new asshole" said Eda plainly.

"Well they didn't make it easy" joked Rock.

"And now everyone in the Company is shittin' their pants over it… they're worried over what might happen if Aldridge got his hands on a Russian nuke" explained Eda. "Hell, they're even more worried if either Chang or Balalaika get a hold of it" continued the blonde nun.

"Be that as it may…" Rock takes a drag of his cigarette, "Your main priority is stopping Aldridge before he does anything rash. While at the same time you spook friends are trying to keep this all under wraps so Moscow doesn't find out that one of their missing nukes is under the control of an ex-CIA defector" Rock takes another drag of his cigarette, "otherwise the whole Russian army is gonna be paying a little visit to Cambodia" finished Rock.

"That about sums it up" said Eda. "The Company has been working out a plan on how to get Aldridge, and after reviewing the info you stole… we came up with a solution" said Eda.

"I didn't give them your name, but they do have your file, and I managed to convince them that your reliable. The plan is that if you can get Aldridge's second in command, Pauma Zavimbee, then you have the green light to kill Aldridge" explained Eda.

Rock took a long drag of his cigarette before puffing out a large plume of smoke.

"Like you said Eda… I'm reliable" said Rock while looking Eda dead in the eye.

 _~Then~_

After his discussion with Eda, Rock decided to turn in for the night. He headed to his apartment and was eager to get a good night's sleep.

But as he arrived at his door, he noticed that there were some scratches near the door knob. He grabbed his Beretta 92FS and cautiously pushed the door open.

Rock scanned the room and took a few steps inside. At first, he did not see anything. But from his combat training knew that it always meant he wasn't alone. Rock quickly turned around and was tackled to the ground by an unknown assailant.

They fell to the ground with is attacker brutally punching him in the face. Rock swiftly pulled his legs up and managed to get them around the attacker's neck and yanked him off him.

Rock got on top of the intruder and started to deliver hard blows to the man's face. But the attacker surprised the Japanese man with a swift left hook, managing to get the Japanese man off him.

Rock stood up and got into a fighting stance. His attacker did the same, and with both of their dukes up, they prepared for the first punch.

The intruder through a right hook, but the Japanese man easily blocked and countered with a right cross. He followed up with a left hook and right uppercut.

Rock's attacker stumbled back but immediately lunged forward and picked Rock up and slammed him against the dresser. He started punching Rock in the gut, but Rock got him with a right hook and grabbed his head to guide to his knee.

The assailant again stumbled back but recovered to try and deliver a left kick to the Japanese man's abdomen.

But Rock, using his military H2H combat training, caught the intruder's leg and delivered a punch to the man's thigh, before elbowing him in his gut, and following up with a powerful uppercut.

Rock, watched as the intruder stumbled to the ground, then looked over and saw the dropped gun. He immediately lunged for it, and managed to grab the handle before having his feet swiped out from under him.

Rock fell with a thud, but turned over quickly to see his opponent lunging for him. Rock caught him with his legs and pushed him off.

The intruder flew back against the wall. But again, got back up.

Rock sent a right kick aimed for his opponent's head but he caught his leg. Rock quickly jumped up and used his free leg to deliver a powerful kick to his intruder's head.

Rock aimed the Beretta at his attacker's head but was surprised when the intruder kicked it away, causing Rock to miss.

Then he came back by swiftly throwing a left hook into the Japanese man's face and locking him in a choke hold.

With his face turning red, Rock desperately lifted the gun to the man's face and pulled the trigger. A spray of blood flew out but that didn't kill him. Rock then aimed the Beretta at his attacker's foot and pulled the trigger.

His opponent let go of Rock while screaming in pain. Rock turned around and delivered a spinning back kick to his opponent. Knocking them to the ground.

With the intruder not able to get back up. Rock lifted the gun, and caught the attacker's gaze with his own. Rock gave the intruder a cold, icy stare before mercilessly pulling the trigger.

With the intruder now dead, Rock started to search his body for any signs of who he must be.

But out of nowhere. A rag was pulled into Rock's face and he quickly started to lose consciousness. Rock fell to the floor knocked out at the hands of second intruder.

Then everything went black!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Napalm**

Rock groggily started to wake up. His head hurt, and his vision was blurry. And from the sounds of it, there were people with him. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but that wasn't the worse part.

When Rock tried to move, he noticed that his hands were bound and tied back to some kind of machine. Rock tried to force himself free, but his efforts caught the attention of his captors.

"Oh, good your awake… what's the matter? You seem a little confused" said the first captor in an African accent.

Rock didn't say anything at first. He just looked at the two men in front of him and from the way they were dressed, he figured that they were part of the same mercenary group working under Aldridge.

"Y'know, you have been quite a problem my friend… At first, we thought you were just another fucking goon in this backwater city. But would you believe the reaction we got from Mr. Aldridge when he heard about you" said the African mercenary.

Rock examined the African merc. He was tall and heavily built. But when Rock looked at his face… he knew who he was.

" _Pauma Zavimbee…"_ thought Rock.

"Mr. Aldridge ordered us that if we ever find you… that we should have our fun with you… 'take our time' he said. And Breda… that is exactly what we are going to do" finished Zavimbee.

After finishing his little speech, Zavimbee turned to the second mercenary he had with him. He started to look around, and from the cold temperature and machine he was tied to, he realized he was in an ice factory.

Looking back at the mercs in front of him. They began to talk again.

"So before we get started tell me… who are you" asked Zavimbee.

Rock didn't say anything. And in return he received an immediate punch to his already swollen, bruised, and bleeding face.

"Let me ask again… who the FUCK ARE YOU?!" asked Zavimbee with more anger.

"Fuck you…" is all Rock said.

For this he got a punch to the gut, causing him to cough out blood. Rock steadily lifted his head and glared at Zavimbee, before giving him a toothy smile and little chuckle that just screamed, 'go fuck yourself.'

With this Zavimbee just decided to just kill Rock right here. He turns to the merc behind him and gives him orders before leaving the room on a huff.

The merc looked at Rock and give him a malicious smile before walking over to the table beside him. He grabbed a large jerry can of gasoline. The merc started pouring it all over the room and began to pour it on Rock.

Rock quickly spit out some gas before saying, "Careful, you're gonna get me wet."

"I mixed in some vegetable oil… makes it nice and sticky… let it sink in to every nook and cranny of yours hehehe" said the merc.

Rock felt the machine behind him, and felt a jagged surface on it. Thinking quickly, he slowly started to fray the ropes, while the merc was busy covering the area and Rock in the flammable liquid.

After finishing his job, the mercenary looked back at Rock, completely unaware that the Japanese man was more than half-way through cutting his binds.

The mercenary reached into a pocket on his tac vest and pulled out a lighter. He lit it up and began to admire the flame before looking at Rock.

"When I drop this…your gonna burn" started the merc.

"Your gonna be feel every cell of your skin, singe off while still alive… It's slowly gonna creep up your legs… your gonna feel your cock burn…" continued the mercenary.

The merc continued to ramble, while Rock finally managed to get through his restraints.

Rock immediately shot up from the chair and tackled the unsuspecting merc.

Rock grabbed his head and threw it against the back of the chair before slamming his foot into the merc's head. Brutally snapping his neck and killing him.

Rock grabbed an object from the merc's vest and found that it was a phone.

" _I can call Benny on this… tell him to get Revy and Dutch and get me the fuck out of here"_ thought Rock.

The Japanese gunman, tapped a dial on the phone before being messaged that there was no signal.

"Fuck…" cursed Rock under his breath.

Needing to find a way of contacting his friends. Rock grabbed the dead mercenary's holsters and grabbed his gun too.

Rock examined the gun, it was a Taurus PT92 AF. He pressed the release and found a full magazine, and pulled back the slide to load a bullet into the chamber. Rock grabbed a few more mags before continuing his escape.

Rock kept his PT92 at the ready and slowly pushed open the door. He scanned the area and found it to be clear.

Rock moved forward, and made to a door way, but quickly got behind cover when he heard footsteps coming his way.

The patrol quickly passed before Rock, stealthily snuck up behind him and put a round in his head. He continued pressing forward, before coming up on a door that read exit.

Rock slowly pushed open the door, and found a flight of metal stairs that were also connected to a scaffold. He crouched low and moved forward on the metal walkway. He stopped and crouched behind some crates before looking down over the railing.

Rock saw his target, Pauma Zavimbee, speaking with some more mercs and giving orders.

" _I gotta find a way to take him alive. Right now, he's the only who can give me Carter's whereabouts…"_ thought Rock.

But as Rock left cover he was quickly met by a patrol.

The mercenary sounded the alarm and started shouting for backup. With that, all the mercenaries in the factory were alerted to his presence. Rock quickly shot the patrol and made his made his to escape.

He looked over and saw Pauma Zavimbee running out of the building and calling for support.

"I don't think so motherfucker… After all the shit, you just put me through, I'll be fucked before I let you get away with both your arms and legs!" shouted Rock.

His new mission clear, Rock sprang into action.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Ya Can't Kill Me**

After being alerted to his presence, all the mercenaries in the factory started to converge on Rock's position. And after taking out the sentry that alerted them, the Japanese gunman had to find a way to get out of there.

Rock checked the magazine of his PT92, and it was still more than half way full. Rock stayed behind cover behind some metal plates on the railing. He moved forward while taking shots at the mercenaries below, some went down dead, others went down in pain.

Rock continued running across the walkway until, he was tackled by an unseen merc. They both fell over the railing and landed in a large pile of broken boxes. Rock held his head in pain and looked over to see the merc, dead with his neck broken.

"Dumb motherfucker…" cursed Rock.

Rock steadily tried to get up, but a few more mercs rounded on him and aimed their weapons. Rock grabbed the dead merc's body and used it as a human shield, before taking aim with his own gun and put multiple rounds into the two mercs.

Now nearly out of bullets, Rock resorted to grabbing a Micro Uzi from the dead mercenary and continued to make his way out. But suddenly, another wave of mercs entered the factory.

"Son of a BITCH..." cursed Rock in frustration.

Rock took aim with his Uzi and unloaded some hot metal into the mercenaries, and for those he only injured or missed completely, he used his PT92 to get some precise shots into the unlucky stragglers, before discarding it, as it's ammo was all spent.

Just as he was feeling safe, a hail of bullets came flying out of nowhere. Rock groundslided behind a stack of wood, and managed to peek his head out to see another group of mercenaries rappelling down through the skylight window in the ceiling.

As they continued to unload their bullets at the Japanese man, Rock spotted a chain lift hanging from the ceiling. He saw it was holding onto a large crate, and that gave Rock an idea. But he hesitated at the thought of his plan.

" _Well… I already jumped off a boat and hijacked a helicopter mid-flight… so fuck it…"_ thought Rock.

The Japanese gunman waited until the mercs were busy reloading their guns before he made his move. When the hail stopped, he bolted towards the crate and grabbed onto the chain, before shooting the knot holding the crate.

Rock shot upward with the change in weight of the chain doing all the work. As he was lifted up into the air, Rock tightened his grip on his Uzi before unloading the magazine into the mercs on the scaffold. All going down with a fountain of blood pouring out from a whole in their body, or a pained scream from their mouths.

As he let go of the chain, and landed on the top of the scaffold, Rock made his way to the ropes the mercenaries used to rappel down. The Japanese man, grabbed ahold of the rope and started to make his up and out through the skylight.

Rock climbed out on top of the roof and looked out to see a massive yard full of containers and mercenaries.

"Fucking shi-(OOF)" was all Rock could say before he was tackled by an unseen attacker, dropping his Uzi in the process.

Rock looked at whoever tackled him and found it to be another mercenary, who now had a S&W Model 20 revolver pointed directly at his head.

The merc had a wicked grin on his face, and took pride in thinking he would be the one took take out their formidable escaped prisoner.

But Rock would have known of it. He threw his arms in a cross-shaped motion, effectively disarming the merc, and a sweep of the legs, knocking the merc down.

Rock quickly got up and walked passed the merc. But his opponent got up and took a fighting stance.

Rock never boasted about how good he was in combat. He knew that he was always a good fighter, but after receiving his training from both the Marines and Delta Force, he could easily take on multiple opponents and leave every one of them either bleeding, dead, or with broken bones. Rock took pride in his combat skills, and respected anybody who could match him in combat. But this mercenary in front of him, lacked the most important thing, technique!

Proving his point, the merc swung wildly, trying to get a lucky shot at the Japanese man. Rock dodged, and side-stepped every hit.

The mercenary swung his arm again, before Rock grabbed it and landed a hard-left elbow to the merc's face.

The merc tried to throw a kick to Rock's legs, but Rock simply lifted his right leg and blocked the kick. He followed up with a left jab, right cross, and left hook combo.

The merc, stumbled back, his head clearly spinning from the force of those blows, eerily closer to the edge.

The dazed mercenary tried to throw a punch, but Rock side stepped it and got him with a punch to the face, punch to the gut, and finished with strong right knee to the face.

The mercenary stumbled back, almost losing his balance and falling over the edge of the roof.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he regained his footing. But quickly fell back into fear when Rock stood in front of him and delivered a swift kick to his gut, that literally, sent him over the edge.

Rock walked closer to the edge, and was surprised to find that the mercenary was hanging on for dear life from a lamp on the side of the building.

The merc quickly looked up, only to see Rock loading bullets into the cylinder of the same S&W Model 20 he was using.

Rock spun the cylinder of the gun, before snapping it back into place before cocking it. The Japanese man aimed the revolver down at the merc.

"Now wait please, please… don't kill me" pleaded the merc as his grip was slowly giving away.

Rock didn't say anything. He continued to aim the revolver at the pleading mercenary, while staring at him with a cold icy glare.

The merc's blood finally ran cold when Rock said one thing:

"Ya can't kill me…" before pulling the trigger and shooting a bullet into the mercenary's head as the echo of the discharge ranged across the area.

Rock watched as the merc's lifeless body landed in a hard thud on the ground below as a small pool of blood started to form around the merc's head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Total Coverage**

After killing the mercenary from the roof, Rock turned and climbed down a nearby ladder onto some stairs and made his way to the ground. He stopped in front of the large container bay, while checking to see how many more bullets he had for the Model 20.

Rock moved forward and made his way passed some stacked containers. He didn't encounter many patrols at first, Rock wondered if they were likely in the factory.

The Japanese man liked to think so, but his momentary stint in comfort changed, when he started hearing nearby chatter.

He moved alongside an abandoned container, taking extra precaution to stay out of the overhanging lights.

With his Model 20 at the ready, Rock stopped and peered around the corner to spot about 4 mercenaries. Two were playing cards, while the other two were smoking and keeping watch.

Rock loaded his last set of bullets into the revolver before cocking it. Using the element of surprise, Rock jumped the two gambling mercs. Rock double-tapped one merc in the chest while kicking the other in the face, causing the merc to fall backwards onto the ground before promptly being shot twice, once in the knee and again in the head.

The ruckus quickly attracted the attention of the other two mercenaries. To which they quickly shot at the Japanese man.

But Rock evaded the bullets by diving behind a container. One merc signaled the other to move forward, intent on getting the drop on the Japanese man.

The merc slid along the opposite side of the container.

He rounded the corner while aiming his MP5/40, before being pistol-whipped in the face, catching the merc by surprise. Rock quickly shot the stunned merc in the foot and then in the chest, earning a dying whelp from the mercenary.

Just as the merc began to fall back, Rock grabbed the MP5/40 and rolled out of the way of a few bullets from the last merc, before landing a quick burst of bullets from the SMG into the enemy.

With the first obstacle out of the way, Rock discarded the empty magazine and replaced it with a fresh one and pulled back the handle.

Even with the first obstacles out of the way, Rock knew that the shots fired would likely attract the attention of the rest of the base. Crouching low and staying hidden, Rock moved through the labyrinth of containers before coming up on what looked like a courtyard.

He didn't have a clear view, which meant that he needed to get higher.

Rock scanned the area, before landing on something excellent.

"That's perfect…" Rock said to himself.

The Japanese man had set his sights on a nearby water tower. He noticed the sentry on top, but would take care of him when he got there.

Guess that was the best part of military training, it teaches you how to improvise. Makes you aware of your surroundings and situation, that it allows you to think on your feet, and make split-second decisions that are risky, but could definitely let you overcome.

Rock remained in the shadows, while staying clear of the search lights scanning the area. He arrived at the foot of the water tower and began to climb the ladder up.

As he peered over the top of the walking platform, Rock breathed a mental sigh of relief that the sentry had not noticed him yet. Rock quietly stepped onto the platform, and moved directly behind the sniper.

He grabbed the sentry in a headlock and quickly snapped his neck and pushing his body over the railing.

After taking care of the lookout Rock now had a bird's-eye-view of the entire base. But what gets his attention is the rather 'out of place' looking building in the far east of the area.

Frustrated that he can't see any farther Rock turns around in frustration, while in his foot, taps something on the ground.

It was the sniper rifle the sentry was using before Rock dispatched him.

"Well hello… looks like someone forgot their friend" said Rock while picking up the sniper rifle.

The Japanese man examined the weapon, it was a Heckler & Koch G3SG/1. Rock pulled back the charging handle to see if a round was in the chamber. Satisfied, he put the stock of the rifle to his shoulder and peered to down the scope of the rifle.

He noticed some movement up ahead, and aimed in that direction. He adjusted the sights as to get a clearer view.

He zoomed in on the building to the east. He took of a few armed guards near the perimeter, but what really caught Rock's attention, was the man he's looking for: Pauma Zavimbee!

"There you are you prick…" Rock said to himself.

He saw Zavimbee giving orders to a few more mercenaries, before walking away behind some containers where he vanished from sights.

Rock furrowed his brow in disappointment, but was quickly overtaken by curiosity as he heard the sounds of screeching tires on the ground below.

Rock turned his sights on the open area below, as he watched about three armored troop carriers screech to a halt.

The Japanese man watched as he watched a great number of armed-to-the-teeth-and-pissed-off mercenaries pour out of the vehicles.

In a situation like that, the smartest thing to do would be to all fall back, but Rock was not one to stick his prick between his legs and run away like a pussy. Sometimes he wondered if he was either brave or foolish? But regardless, he was going to get Zavimbee. And he was NOT gonna let a bunch of armed I-need-a-gun-to-make-everyone-think-I'm-not-a-pussy amateurs, stop him!

Rock remained calm, he put the stock of the G3SG/1 to his shoulder, and let out a calming exhale as he aimed down the sights of the rifle.

"Oh mercenaries, mercenaries… how I love to snipe ya" said Rock with a crooked grin on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Iron Sights**

Rock steadied his aim on the sniper rifle. He knew that he couldn't just start picking off targets one-at-a-time, as he wasn't sure if he had enough ammunition for it. Plus, he would run the risk of giving away his position. So, he calmly scanned the area, looking for anything that might give him an edge over the vast number of armed killers crawling all over the place.

But suddenly… Rock's face turned from calm, to shock.

Rising over a small stack of containers… a set of rotating wings began to loom over, until revealing itself to be a helicopter.

With air superiority, Rock knew that the mercs would instantly know where he was. So, aiming down the scope of the G3SG/1, the Japanese man let out an exhale and steadily placed his finger on the trigger.

… And FIRED.

The sound of the shot quickly rang across the area.

Blood splattered across the windshield, as the high caliber bullet landed in the chest of the pilot.

The helicopter began to spin out of control, causing a door gunner to fly out onto the ground. The large vehicle crashed with the blades splintering everywhere into pieces.

A few mercenaries, instantly went on the offensive, aiming their guns in all directions. Unaware of what was to come.

Rock aimed the G3SG/1 again. And this time, aimed for the exposed fuselage of the helicopter. He wasted no time, as another shot rang across air.

The bullet hit the fuselage with a clank, and what was left of the helicopter… exploded in a massive fireball. Most of the mercs were incinerated in the massive cloud of flames, while others were cut to shreds by the burning hot pieces of flying shrapnel.

As this occurred, Rock had discarded the rifle and climbed down the ladder of the water tower with his MP5/40 at the ready.

Slowly moving forward with his rifle at the ready… inching closer to the area full of dead bodies which were overcast by the lights hanging overhead.

"KILL THAT FUCKER!" shouted a unknown person.

A few surviving mercs who were looking worse for wear, jumped up from behind cover and opened up on the Japanese man.

Rock ran behind damaged container, and waited for his chance.

As the mercs were finished reloading, Rock hit two with a spray of bullets, turning them both into blood sprinklers.

Another mercenary popped out from behind cover, but couldn't even get a shot out. As he was easily dispatched by the far more experienced killer.

Making sure there weren't any more problems, Rock checked around every form of cover, behind every corner. Satisfied that there weren't any mercs still breathing Rock rested the MP5/40 on his shoulder and continued walking forward.

He was stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a large bang on a container door. Rock turned and saw a pair of doors, kicked open by a large, beefy mercenary with a Mossberg 500 Cruiser.

The large merc cocked the handle and aimed at the Japanese man.

Rock put his hands up and said, "Wow… you are big"

Rock threw the MP5/40 away and said, "You are big… so why don't we do this."

Rock gestured for the merc to come, he put up his dukes and got into a fighting stance.

"C'mon let's go… this place is probably the best setting for this huh?" said Rock.

Without a second thought, the mercenary rested his Cruiser against the container and, also, put up his dukes.

The two killers began to circle each other, sizing their opponent up.

"C'mon… we're gonna do this… we're gonna do it right…" said Rock.

The merc through a few punches in the air and continued to circle the Japanese man.

When they went through half a circle, no one could guess what would happen next.

"You are big… you are big… you are so fucking stupid" said Rock as he casually grabbed the Mossberg 500 and aimed it at the merc.

The merc's eyes went wide-eyed as Rock casually pulled the trigger, and watched as the buck shot left a large hole in the bulky merc's chest.

Rock rested the smoking shotgun on his shoulders before walking over the large mercenary's body and casually grabbed a cigarette from his vest's chest pocket.

Rock lit the cigarette and looked over to the far east of the compound.

There, he saw a building with a few satellites on the roof.

"That must be their comms center… if I can get there… I can probably contact Benny" planned Rock.

Rock finished smoking the cig before discarding it and pushing forward.

As Rock walked further away from the area, a large picture could be seen.

The bodies of dead mercenaries littered the entire area, with the burning chassis of the helicopter in the middle, and the blood of the mercenaries, painted a pretty gruesome picture of what happens when someone gets in the iron sights of the Japanese gunman.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Treading Water**

Inside an office trailer, a man was furiously typing away on a computer, clearly sweating from anxiety and fear. He finished what he was typing and hastily began stuffing documents and folders into a duffle bag.

But the man was quickly taken out of focus when he heard light footsteps on the door. The man froze, unable to move as it could likely be his last few minutes.

The door kicked open, and through the doorway stepped in a blood-covered, and bullet-riddled man holding a Mossberg Cruiser.

The figure pumped the shotgun, and aimed it at the other man.

The shadowy figure stepped into the dark office and into the moonlight coming in through the window, revealing the figure to be Rock.

"If you heard those gunshots outside, then it means your buddies are all dead" said Rock.

"And if you just stay calm and do what I say… I won't shoot you a new asshole. Got it!?" asked Rock.

The man was now in full blown fear and steadily began to back away towards a desk.

"I want you to get your ass on that computer and contact the number that I give you… are we fucking clear?" asked Rock.

But the man backed towards the desk and quickly drew a Desert Eagle, aiming it at the Japanese man.

"Hmhmhmhm c'mon do we really need to go there?" asked Rock amusingly.

The man just kept aiming the Eagle at the Japanese man. His hand shaking from both fear and adrenaline. And finally… he pulled the trigger.

The only sound that was heard… was the click of an empty gun.

The man inspected the Desert Eagle before looking back at the Japanese man. Who now had the Cruiser aimed directly at him.

"Third rule of gun use asshole… always make sure it's loaded" said Rock as he pulled the trigger.

The loud bang rang across the room as the man was thrown back, hitting the now blood-stained wall behind him.

"Good night fucko" said Rock before looking over and noticing some holsters hanging on the wall. He grabbed them and looped them around his shoulders, before walking over and picking Desert Eagle as well as discarding the now empty shotgun.

He walked over to the desk where the gun was and saw magazines resting on the table. He grabbed them, loaded them into the gun, and pulled back the slide.

Now armed. Rock walked over to the computer and opened it up. He pressed a few keys before finding the coordinates to his location.

Satisfied, he picked up the phone and called his contact.

 _~On the Lagoon boat~_

Benny was typing away on his computer. The Lagoon Company had been searching for Rock all night.

They had stopped by his apartment earlier and saw the damage and the dead body.

Benny had been looking for any sign as to where Rock could be, before finally getting his break.

Benny's line rang, and he answered the call with a quizzical 'who is this'.

"Benny it's me" said Rock over the line.

"Rock! Oh sweet Jesus your alive, we passed by your place and we saw the damage, where are you?" asked the Blonde tech wiz.

Rock gave the coordinates from the computer and hanged up the call. Now pleased that his knights in shining armor were coming.

Rock then heard the sound of cars pulling up outside. He peered out the window and saw three vans, all the mercs inside pouring out.

"Sonuva fuckin' bitch" cursed Rock.

He looked around the office for anything to use. His gaze fell on a weapons rack on the wall. On it were a few AK-74s and an HK21 machine gun.

Rock picked up the mg and loaded the ammo belt and pulled back the charging handle. As he heard the sounds of the mercs waiting outside, he waited for his chance until he heard some very familiar gunshots.

The door was pierced by a few more shots before a merc's body came flying in through it.

And in walked a familiar face that Rock was more than glad to see.

"Oh Rocky baby, what did mama tell you about playing rough with others" said Revy playfully.

Rock just smiled back and thanked Revy for the speedy rescue.

"C'mon, Dutch and Benny are close by. But if we run into anymore of those fucks I'm going for a bit of sport" said Revy.

With this Rock and Revy both ran across the empty harbor.

They encountered a few mercenaries which Revy eagerly shot to death without even aiming.

Another line of mercs came around from behind a container and aimed their rifles at the two gunmen.

"Shit" was all Revy could say before the entire line up was shot to death by Rock, who opened up a spray of bullets from his HK21.

"Don't worry Two Hands… these cunts may have the gear but that's about it" said Rock.

Eventually the Japanese man and Two Hands made it to the harbor where the Lagoon was docked.

"C'mon c'mon we gotta get outta here now" screamed Benny signaling for the two to hurry.

Rock and Revy jumped onboard the Lagoon and Rey screamed: "DUTCH GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NOW!"

"Fuck it let's roll" said Dutch before putting the boat into high gear and speeding out. But they weren't out of the woods yet.

Benny checked the sonar and saw a few more signatures other than their own.

"Uh Dutch we got company" said Benny.

Both Rock and Revy turned and saw three heavily armed water craft heading towards them.

And in the main boat was none other than the man they were looking for… Pauma Zavimbee.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: High Rise Tide**

The two gunmen looked as they saw the speeding fleet of attack boats running towards them. They needed to resolve this cluster-fuck, and fast.

"Hey Revy, you see the dipshit in the middle boat?" asked Rock.

Revy looked closer and saw, "Yeah I see, so what" said Revy.

"Well we need him alive, he could give us some help on that job for Ms. Balalaika" explained Rock.

"Well…" said Revy Revy while pulling out her dual pistols, "Exactly how 'alive' are we talkin'?"

Both the two killers prepared themselves. Revy was to hop from boat to boat and take out the crew, while Rock was to keep her covered with his HK21.

They waited until the first boat got close enough, before Revy jumped towards it. Firing quick shots into the crew while still in midair.

A smaller craft pulled up alongside Revy. The mercs aboard were ripped to shreds by a precise fire from the Japanese man.

Revy used it as a launch pad, and landed on the next boat over. She kicked a surprised merc across the deck into his group before finishing them all with a relentless flurry of shots from her cutlasses, all while wearing a sinister smile.

Revy dodged a burst of shots from one of the turret boats. The shots seized when Rock got a shot at the gunner, one of his shots caught the engine, causing the boat to explode.

Eventually all the gunboats turned their attention towards the woman on the, now destroyed, vessel.

Revy hastily returned aboard the speeding torpedo boat.

"Shit, these fucks don't know when to give up" complained Revy.

"Relax" said Rock before shredding two more gunboats in a line of bullets.

"Only someone smart knows when to stay back, and these fucks… they are not" said Rock while he finished loading a box magazine into the HK21.

Rock looked over the railing and saw only one boat behind them.

" _Wait there was another one, where the fuck did it go"_ wondered Rock.

"ROCK IN FRONT OF US" shouted Dutch from the cockpit.

The two gunmen looked over and saw one of the gun boats in front of their vessel. It was aiming its turrets and getting ready to fire.

"DUTCH just keep it steady" shouted Rock as he maneuvered his way to the bow of the boat. Rock carefully aimed the HK21. And after he got his sights on the vessel, he unloaded a barrage of hot, speeding, metal into the enemy craft.

A stray bullet must have hit the fuel tank, as the enemy vessel exploded into a massive cloud of orange and yellow.

But the fight was not over.

"ROCK GET DOWN" shouted Dutch.

Everybody hit the deck, as the Lagoon hit the charred remains of the enemy vessel, quickly ascending into the air.

Taking the initiative, Revy rose and aimed her cutlass over the side of the Lagoon, setting her sights on the final enemy boat. She pulled the trigger and got every merc with either a shot to the heart or the chest.

She pulled the trigger with quick succession, while also wearing a freakishly large, sadistic, smile.

As the Lagoon landed back in the water, everybody did a quick damage report.

"Well shit… finally, it's all over" said Dutch after breathing a sigh of relief.

"Not yet… you see that asshole piloting the boat, Revy just shot the hell out of?" asked Rock.

"Yeah…" said Dutch curiously.

"Well we need him alive… he could help us in our job for Ms. Balalaika" explained Rock.

"Ha… and exactly how… 'alive' do we need him" said Revy.

"Just enough for him to tell us everything… but also enough for us to have a little fun with him" said Rock sadistically.

"Well whatever we do… we gotta do it fast, cuz he's about to enter the harbor" cued in Benny.

The two boats continued speeding towards Roanopur, Pauma Zavimbee was dead set on escaping this crazy band of motherfuckers chasing him. But he never would have guessed what had happened next.

"Revy, do you think you can get a clear shot with a rifle from he-" Rock was cut off as he saw the lady gunman come out with an RPG launcher. But before he can say anything, Revy had already fired.

The warhead, had struck the vessel perfectly. Causing it to explode in a massive ball of fire.

"You fucking idiot, what the fuck is wrong with you" said Rock angrily.

"What, I'd say there's a good chance he made it" joked Revy.

The burning wreckage illuminated the water of the harbor. But suddenly, a figure burst out of the surface. Miraculously, Zavimbee had survived. He was looking worse for wear however, as he weakly managed to pull himself onto the boardwalk, and onto the sidewalk, before collapsing onto the ground clutching his AKM.

The Lagoon Company's vessel quickly docked. Rock and Revy descended onto the walkway, and began to approach the near-dead African merc. With Revy aiming one of her cutlasses, and Rock aiming his Desert Eagle.

Noticing the two gunmen, Zavimbee hastily pulled the trigger of his rifle, only to hear the deadly clicks of an empty magazine.

"Hmph, shoulda saved a bullet or two fuckwad" said Revy.

"Fuck… you…" groaned Zavimbee.

"Well… still got some fight… that's alright. That means I get a chance to see how much of a cheeky little shit-stain you are… once I take the acetylene to ya" threatened Rock.

"You think you can kill me and get away with it… you are all fucked. I will find you... (Grrrgh)… and when I do… You are gonna suck my dick in he-"

"Shut the fuck up" said Revy before slamming her boot into the African man's face.

Then everything turned black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Bloodletting**

A dark room is seen, not a sound is made until the flicking of a light switch is heard. Turning the only light source, an overhanging light, to turn on with an eerie buzz.

The middle of the room is seen, revealing a figure strapped to a chair with sack over his head. The sack is pulled off revealing it to be Pauma Zavimbee.

The African man, wheezes out what little air he can take in with his face all bruised and bleeding while trying to stay conscious at the same time. The sound of heel clicks on the concrete floor of the dimly lit room appears the Russian mobster herself, Miss Balalaika.

"Bad news… your alive" spoke the Russian woman. "I'm only going to assume you don't know what you're doing here. But rest assured you will be filled in momentarily" finished the mob woman.

Zavimbee looked up at the Russian woman and gave her a crooked smile. She smiled in return and turned on her heel with her men close behind before stopping and saying, "I'll let you get to work. Call me when he's told you anything" to a hidden figure leaning up against the wall. And with that all that could be heard was the door shutting.

Silence once again filled the room, as Zavimbee turned to the unknown figure walking towards him. The light revealed him to be Rock.

"You… your supposed to be dead" choked out Zavimbee.

Rock puffed out a cloud of smoke and dropped his cigarette and rubbed it out with his boot. Rock walked over to the African man's side where there was a table. The Japanese man picked up a curved-bladed knife and turned to the African man.

"Nobody told me" said Rock. "Now it's come to my knowledge that you are working with an American named… Carter… Aldridge" said Rock as he pressed the tip of the blade into Zavimbee's face and then flicking back, making a small cut on his face. "I want you to tell me where he is" demanded Rock.

The African man chuckled, "Go ahead… do to me whatever you want… you won't get anything out of me" said Zavimbee.

"I was hoping to put that to the test" said Rock with a sinister smile. The Japanese suddenly plunged the blade into Zavimbee's open hand and twisted it so that it pierced all the way through.

Zavimbee screamed in pain, as the Japanese man grabbed him by his neck and turned his head to look him dead in the eye. "I'm not usually accustomed to torture. But for Aldridge… there is no line that I won't cross" said Rock.

Rock let go of the African man's head. He walked back to the table and picked up a hammer and a large nail. "this might get messy, which it's your last chance to tell me what I want to know" said Rock.

Zavimbee lifted his head to look the Japanese man in the face, panting heavily from the pain he was feeling right now. "Fuck… You…" croaked out the African man. Rock remained expressionless for a moment before his lips curved into a wicked smile, where he placed the tip of the nail on Zavimbee's knee before looking at him and saying "Just remember… you wanted this" and brought the hammer down on the head of the nail, causing a massive spurt of blood to break out of that point of impact followed by Zavimbee's screams of pain filling the room.

 _Meanwhile…_

Back at the Lagoon Company Offices, the crew was getting some much-needed R&R after the whole chase and gunfight on the water. Dutch was reading a newspaper while drinking some coffee. While Revy was lying on the couch smoking a cigarette and reading a magazine.

"So you think Rock is almost done with that asshole" asked Revy breaking the silence.

"I hope not… it's that guy's fault for putting holes in ship. I hope Rock takes his time and really digs into him" responded Dutch.

"You ever wonder why Rock has such a hard-on for this guy's boss" asked Revy. "Just what the hell happened that's got him all fucked up lately."

"I don't know, but I try not to read to into it. If it's something personal then we got no business in it" said Dutch. "yeah but I mean he's been pretty fuckin' vague about this whole thing. At first it was just business as usual, and now were getting shot at by guys with high end shit in speed boats" said Revy. "He just better clear all this shit up when he gets back."

Then as if on cue, the door opens and Rock walks in still looking a little worse for wear. He walked over to the couch and plopped himself right down while letting out and exhausted sigh.

"So… how it go?" asked Dutch.

"About as good as can be expected" responded Rock.

"So, what he tell you… I'm hoping it's something useful, cause I'm ready to pack all this shit up and get paid" whined Revy.

"Well you'd be surprised what you'd tell. I mean he was spilling the beans so fast I could hardly keep track of what he was saying" said Rock. "But then again, I did threaten to push a knife very slowly into his urethra."

At this both Revy and Dutch chuckled.

"So what did he tell you after you threatened to shove a knife up his dick hole?" asked Revy.

"Well he said that Aldridge is holed up in an abandoned military base near the border with Cambodia" said Rock.

"Then I guess that's where Balalaika and her crew are going. Did she say when she would be paying us?" asked Dutch.

"That's another thing" said Rock. Both Dutch and Revy looked at Rock with raised eyebrows. "What is?" asked Revy.

"Now that she knows where Aldridge is, she wants our help in getting there" said Rock. "Says she'll pay extra for the transport for a few troops from the Visotoniki."

"Well fuck me" groaned Revy. "Well… at least there's an extra tip for our services."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Essential Part**

"All Units… ATTEN-TION" ordered Boris.

The Russian soldiers all stood up, the sound of their boots hitting their soles together and standing in formation and at attention.

"My fellow brother-in-arms," said Balalaika. "Our enemy has made a mockery of our organization by attacking our compounds and evading our pursuit for far too long. We as the righteous soldiers shall hunt them down and tear them of their spirit with our AK-74s!"

A large chorus of "Oohrahs" and cheers filled the room as the soldiers all held their rifles in the air and ignited their fighting spirit.

"From a valuable source, we have gained the knowledge needed to find our enemy and their base of operation. Our objective is to assault their base with all our might" finished Balalaika.

"We will engage the enemy in a frontal assault" said Boris while pointing to the schematics in a board. "Teams 7 and 14 will engage from the south. Teams 8 and 13 will engage from the north. Meanwhile Visotoniki commandos will move in and insert themselves into the building from the roof" finished Boris.

A soldier raised his hand and was allowed to ask his question. "Looking at the map Sergeant, I am not seeing anything similar to the map of the city. Why is that?" asked the Russian soldier.

"That brings us to our next point" said Balalaika while gesturing for a change in the schematics. "Our intelligence says that the enemy base is not in the city… it's in Laos" finished Balalaika.

A chorus of surprised whispers and murmurs sounded from the group of soldiers, before they snapped back to attention.

"We realize this seems unusual. And we will most likely seem far too exposed for our liking on this operation. But we cannot afford to waste more time. Boris…" ordered the Russian woman.

Boris turned the soldier's attention back to schematics board and began his explanation. "During the Cold War, in 1964 the Laotian government made an agreement with the Soviet Union to allow the construction of a missile silo on Laotian soil so long as the Soviet Union would allow Laos to remain a sovereign country. But after the end of the Cold War it is unknown if the base was ever finished… But we do know that the missile is their and is still active" finished Boris.

Another soldier raised his hand and received permission to speak. "But what do we do with the missile once we acquire it" asked the Russian soldier.

"That, I'm afraid, we cannot tell you. All of you must focus on engaging the enemy and creating an opening for our commando teams. Now prepare your equipment and anything necessary. It is 0936 right now and we need to be ready in 1300 hours" ordered Balalaika.

"All units dismissed" ordered Boris.

And with the final order, the Russian soldiers all exited the room to prepare for their much-awaited operation.

 _~Meanwhile at the Lagoon Company Offices_

"Just got a call from Balalaika, says she wants us to meet her at her cargo ship off the coast in a few hours" said Dutch.

"what the hell for… we got our pay and got what she was looking for why do we need to get involved" said Revy.

"Because she says it's a bonus for our services. Plus, she wants Rock's help" explained Dutch.

All eyes turned to the Japanese man leaning against the window sill, deep in thought while smoking a cigarette.

The Japanese man threw his finished cig out the window and turned to his crew. Giving them a look and a short chuckle before grabbing a large duffle bag and swinging it over his shoulder and saying, "Let's go" before heading for the door.

The Lagoon crew all gave each other a look before following suit.

 _~Later_

The Black Lagoon sped through the water. It was night time and the hull of the ship was quiet. Benny and Dutch were in the cockpit, while Rock was near the doorway smoking a cigarette.

"So… any idea why Sis needs us" asked Revy.

"She says that she wants me to join on the op to finally take down Aldridge. And I gotta say… couldn't be happier" said Rock with a slight smile.

Revy gave Rock a slight concerned look. "Alright cut the shit, just who the fuck is this guy… What did he do that made you want to kill him so bad" demanded Revy.

Rock looked around, his crew was looking at him like they had had enough. It was time to tell them.

"(SIGH) It was 1991, just after the First Gulf War. I was in country in Iraq for a little more than 2 weeks" said Rock.

 _~Iraq, 1991_

" _I met Carter Aldridge in 1990, I was part of Force Recon Unit in the Marines and he oversaw getting our intel and executing our missions. He was a good guy."_

Rock and Aldridge are planning operations and raiding Iraqi bases all along the deserts of Kuwait.

" _After Desert Storm Aldridge calls me up and tells me he's got an off the books operation"_

" _And like a dumb-ass I followed him. He tells me that the CIA got word of a secret bunker Saddam Hussein was using to hoard all his gold. Asks me if I want a slice of the action. I obviously said yes."_

Rock and Aldridge storm a building, quickly shoot the guards and make their way to the basement. They make their way to a cellar where they find a door in the floor. They open it and make their way through in the darkness.

They shoot a few more Iraqi guards with their M16A2s. They arrive upon a door, which they quickly breach with a Mossberg 500 Cruiser.

They walk into the room and find a large square mass covered in a tarp. They take off the tarp and go wide-eyed at the massive stacks of pure gold bars. The two operatives grabbed some duffle bags and started pouring in as much gold as they could carry.

 _I mean… it felt good. But after we loaded the gold up into our Humvee I turn to Aldridge, and I'll never forget what he did"_

Rock finishes putting the last of the bags into the vehicle before he hears the click of a gun being cocked and the feeling of steel behind his head.

"Step away from the bags Rock" said Aldridge.

"What the fuck are you doing" said Rock as he steadily steps away from the Humvee and turns to Aldridge.

"Ain't nothing personal. But you already know that. I mean let's face it, they understand" said Aldridge while gesturing to the group of Iraqi soldiers aiming their AKs at the Japanese man.

"Good work D'ahbrahr, here's your cut" said Aldridge while handing the bag of gold to the leader of the soldiers.

"Don't worry Rock, Ill label you as MIA and be recommended for full honors. That what I liked about you. You're a patriot on the inside and useful on the outside" said Aldridge before getting into the Humvee and leaving.

Rock looked around with his hands held up thinking, 'how the fuck am I going to get out of this'?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Opening the Scar**

" _You guys clearly don't know who your working with if you accepted a deal with that guy"_ said Rock while still being threatened with the AKs still being pointed at him.

" _Shut the fuck up, your friend pay good money to have you killed"_ said one of the Iraqi soldiers before using the stock of his rifle to hit Rock in the back of the knees, causing him to fall to his knees.

The Japanese man looked up to see the business end of a rifle right in his face. Seizing his chance, Rock hooked one foot behind and one foot on the Iraqi's leg and twisted in a fatal direction, causing the Iraqi to fall in pain, his shin snapped in two.

As the soldier fell, Rock grabbed him and put him in a headlock on the ground, where he grabbed the soldier's pistol from his holster and preceded to shoot two more soldiers in the chest and head.

Another soldier tried to shoot the Japanese man but Rock used his hostage as human shield. The soldier screamed in pain as the AKs bullets penetrated his chest. Rock then put a double tap into the final soldier's legs and watched as he fell to the ground.

Rock then took the pistol and put a bullet in the head of his human shield. He proceeded to get up and walk over to one of the Iraqi soldiers who was crawling towards a dropped AK-47. Rock walked over and reached the rifle first and picked it up before aiming it the downed Iraqi. His cold eyes never once leaving the downed soldier's eyes as he looked through the iron sights.

"After that I went back to base and explained the whole situation. Little later we got word of an op to capture Aldridge while he was still in the country" explained Rock, with the Lagoon crew still listening intently.

 _~A few days later_

Aldridge was walking down the bustling streets of Baghdad with the intent of meeting someone. It was night time and the little light offered by what few street lamps were up offered at least a clear direction.

Aldridge turned down an alley where he was confronted by a shadowy figure leaning against the wall smoking.

" _Hu 'anak D'ahbrahr" (Is that you D'ahbrahr)_ asked Aldridge in Arabic.

The figure made a move out of the shadows while saying, _"Lays tamamaan" (Not exactly)_ , said the figure before revealing his face to be Rock, who puffed out a plume of smoke.

" _Huh… I guess I should… ask for my money back"_ said Aldridge sarcastically.

" _Wouldn't count on it, after all… you get what you payed for"_ said Rock while stomping his cigarette out on the ground.

" _Y'know I would've thought you were one of those spooks who would do anything to win. But I guess those people are the ones that can't be trusted"_ said Rock.

" _I really should have stuck around for that job"_ said Aldridge while moving towards the Japanese man.

" _No no no, you stay right there"_ said Rock while pulling out an M9 pistol. _"You really don't know how this works do you"_ said Rock.

" _Yeah and I bet you do… yeah I know ya do. I know about where you come from and I also know you and Lee are workin' together… but I gotta say… never would end up here though"_ said Rock.

" _Let's not get him involved. Now let's go or a walk"_ said Rock while gesturing for Aldridge to turn around.

The two began to walk out of the ally when Aldridge suddenly grabbed a trash can lid and swung it, pushing the gun out of his way but also causing it to go off. The stray bullet grazed Aldridge's cheek, causing his face to become red with blood.

Rock soon lunged for Aldridge, knocking him to the ground where he proceeded to hit Aldridge in the face repeatedly. But Aldridge managed to slug Rock in the face and pulled out a knife and grabbed the back of Rock's neck, intending to pull him towards the blade. Rock grabbed the blade causing his hand to bleed profusely in an attempt to get it away from him.

Rock struggled and lost his balance causing him to tumble over and Aldridge got on top of the Japanese man, pinning him to the ground.

" _Now… I'm gonna need something real juicy to smooth things over with the Iraqi Republican Guard… so why don't you tell me where those SEAL recon teams are heading huh!?"_ demanded Aldridge.

Rock started to laugh causing Aldridge to become confused.

" _You really think I didn't pass on the information D'ahbrahr told me? Right now, everyone in your little fucking circle jerk is being rounded up. You got no more fuckin' allies here"_ said Rock.

"After that Aldridge just up and left, was in a real shit show when the Iraqi soldiers started coming my way" finished Rock.

"Basically, the moral is… never betray me and ya might just live long enough to live a full life" said Rock as he left the hold of the boat.

"Damn…" said Benny.

"Well I guess it's safe to say he's gonna get his wish soon" said Dutch.

Revy said nothing as she watched Rock walk out of the hull and onto the deck of the boat. All the while wondering, 'when will all of this end?'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Mission Objective

The Maria Zeleska, a cargo and transport ship utilized by Hotel Moscow for transporting drugs and smuggling weapons caches all throughout the South China Sea. This ship also doubled as a base of operations for when Hotel Moscow was running operations abroad, and on that night is exactly what they were doing.

"All units… ATTENTION" ordered Boris, who was dressed up in his old Red Army combat uniform and sky blue VDV Beret.

As ordered, The troops onboard the ship stood firm and in line as they saw their Captain, Ms. Balalaika, walk to the front in her Red Army Combat uniform and Beret with her coat draped over her shoulders.

"My fellow comrades… you have all been briefed on your objective before coming here, but I would like to once more remind you of our motive. The man we are hunting has made a mockery of our organization through and through. And his actions have made us look incompetent for too long. Now we shall give these bastards a taste of what true strength looks like… OOHRAH?" said Balalaika.

"OOOHRAAH…" responded all the soldiers as they raised their AK-74s in triumph.

With that the soldiers were dismissed, and Boris and Balalaika came out of the room before heading to their net destination.

"Have they arrived?" asked the Russian woman.

"Yes ma'am, I had someone escort them to the war room for briefing" responded Boris. "Excellent Sergeant… we commence the operation as soon as possible" said Balalaika.

 _~Meanwhile_

The Lagoon Crew had only just arrived aboard the ship. They were taken in and escorted to a room with a table and walls covered in maps.

Both Dutch and revy were smoking as Benny was typing away at the computer, going over the geological layout of the land. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Balalaika and Boris.

The two soldiers walked towards a table and started going over the layout of the plan.

"So now you wanna fill us in on what the fuck were doin' here Sis" asked Revy.

"Patience Two-Hands we'll get to that, but first i want to know where our Japanese friend is" asked Balalaika.

"He said somethin' about getting ready for what's comin'. Which brings us back to the same question, What exactly are we doin' here?" asked Revy once again.

"What your doing here is simple, I need you to transport my men, that's all" responded Balalaika.

"Alrite we already know that, but what does Rock have to do with this?" asked Dutch. But just then the door opened and in walked the aforementioned Japanese man.

Rock looked like an actual soldier from the way he was dressed. He was wearing Woodland M81 Camouflage Fatigues, Jungle Combat Boots, Knee Pads, and Fingerless Combat Gloves. He was also wearing a black PT Body Armour Vest along with a MOLLE Tac-Vest with M16 Mag pouches and radio communicator, as well as a drop leg thigh holster on his right leg carrying an M1911A1 Pistol.

"I assume you were talking about me?" asked Rock sarcastically.

"As matter of fact we were. I had already briefed you on the objective and you should know what to do from their" said Balalaika.

"Roger that Captain" responded Rock.

"As for the rest of you… you are to remain on the ship and try not to cause any trouble… understood Two-Hands?" asked the Russian woman with a smile towards Revy.

"Fuck it, whatever" responded Revy dryly.

"Very well then… Dutch I think that's your call to start moving" ordered Balalaika.

"Roger that" said Dutch while the rest of the rooms inhabitants filed out the door.

 _~On the deck_

On the deck of the ship, on a helipad with a Little Bird Helicopter, were a group of 5 men, all dressed in combat fatigues and balaclavas.

Balalaika soon walked up to the men and they all stood straight and saluted their Captain.

"Men you have all been given your orders and know the rules of engagement for this mission. Do not allow yourselves to be discovered, stealth tactics only from here on out. Once you all leave this deck, command will be turned over to First Sergeant Okajima, is that understood?" asked Balalaika.

"YES SIR" responded all the Spetsnaz operators. And with that Balalaika turned on her heel and left the soldiers to get ready.

"You heard her, I am your CO on this op. Now we leave at 0200, so for now I want everyone to do a thorough equipment check and make sure everything is in good condition and operational" ordered Rock.

The man did as they were told and put on their armour and started to check their weapons. They were equipped with AKS-74Us fitted with suppressors and PB Pistols.

Revy was watching from the distance as she began to walk over to the group of special forces soldiers.

Rock had put on a black balaclava and put on a ANVIS-6 Night Vision Headset and was testing to make sure it was operational. He looked around to make sure it was working before capturing Revy who was right in front of him.

Rock pulled up the NVG Binoculars and pulled down the balaclava covering his mouth. He asked "What's wrong?"

"Listen… don't go fuckin' dying on me now. Cuz if you do I will pump your dead fuckin' corpse with lead you got it?" demanded Revy.

Rock chucked at this before turning towards the gunman with a sincere smile. "I got it. Don't worry about me… i'll be fine" said Rock before turning towards the Little Bird and climbing onto its seat before taking off towards the country of Laos.

Revy watched as the helicopter flew off into the night sky.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Search and Destroy**

The Little Bird Helicopter rotor blades whirred through the night air as it was making its approach upon the enemy base. The pilots were making regular check-ins with the Maria Zeleska as their passengers all sat in utter silence.

The overall atmosphere was a heavy sense of determination as sharp and lethal as a knife's edge. All the Russian commandos eyed the Japanese man with a combines feeling of both skepticism and admiration. And just like the Russians, Rock was observing the former Spetsnaz soldiers with just as much admiration.

Before they were all working for organized crime syndicates, they were all enemies. Russian soldiers were always taught to view Americans soldiers as their most lethal enemy. And the same mentality was hammered into the minds of American soldiers who viewed the Russians as their possible executioners.

But despite their differing views, they could not ignore the fact that they were impressed with each other. They were their respective country's most elite warriors and here they were all sitting together, on their way to almost certain death, but yet did not have the desire to shoot the hell out of each other. Not simply because they were all on the same team now, but because they weren't soldiers anymore. The mentality that they were taught no longer applied to them.

Right now they were the world's most lethal killers all with the intent to execute their mission in the shortest time here and to exact the highest amount of enemy casualties.

"Copy that. Alrite we are approaching the enemy compound. We are approximately 20 kliks out, ETA 10 minutes" said the pilot over the headset.

"Copy that. Listen up when we get to our infil point we are to remain on standby until the ground element arrive. When they strike, that will our signal to move in. Understood?" said Rock.

"Yes sir!" said the Russian commandos.

"Before we touch down I want everyone to check their weapons. Make sure you got a good supply of ammunition and check your NVGs to make sure their in working order" ordered Rock.

Everyone did as they were told, pulling their ANVIS NVGs over their eyes and doing brass checks on their AKs and PB pistols.

Rock did the same and pulled out his 1911 from his holster and screwed on a suppressor over the barrel before reholstering it. He later went to inspect his primary weapon. Rock was equipped with a Colt M4A1 Carbine assault rifle with a TA31DOC ACOG Scope with built-in Doctor Reflex Sight and loaded a set of two STANAG magazines taped together jungle-style.

When they were all set they looked out of the open helicopter door and were met with the aforementioned Soviet missile base.

The base was mostly covered over by thick vegetation with the only thing exposed was a large ground hangar doors on the ground and a large circular opening on the roof which appears to be the silo for the missile.

"My God… we used to hear chatter about this over the wire… but I never thought they were this far along" said one of the commandos.

"Well I guess with the fall of the Soviet Union they never got to finish. They must've realized it was pointless to keep going" said Rock.

Shortly after the spec ops team's helicopter began to descend and hover over the silo opening and deployed ropes to rappel down to the ground.

"Boots on the ground!" said Rock over the comms.

With that, the helicopter flew off and left the commandos to their mission. But no sooner they were met with four armed mercenaries coming up from the stairs. The spec ops team made short work of them with suppressed fire from their PB pistols.

The team quickly turned around when they heard the sound of an explosion going off at the base entrance. A commando pulled out his binoculars and watched as the ground element began to pour out of the thick forest and started firing off rounds from their AK-74s and RPDs.

"Guess that's the signal" said the commando lowering his binoculars.

"Alright I want everyone to secure a rope on the edge of the silo opening and were gonna rappel down. When we encounter any enemy resistance we are to sanction them and leave none alive. Our objective is to find and apprehend package Charlie Alpha, I say again… he is to be taken alive. But in the meantime… search and destroy. Good?" finished Rock.

With a shake of their heads the operators moved out and secured a set of ropes on the edge of the silo opening and secured the line to their tac belts. They secured their weapons and one after the other the operators slid down the rope to what could be their most dangerous engagement.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Endgame**

The team of commandos all descended from the rope down to a metal walk way connected to the wall of the silo.

Everyone looked around as they took in the evidence of their country's lost power. During their time in the Red Army the Soviet Union was easily one of the most powerful superpowers in the world. But after its involvement in a war that they had no business in they were painted as dictators than liberators. The world began to see the Soviet Union as Nazi Germany than a country where everyone was created equal.

But then again, the team of Russian spec ops soldiers never really believed in communism.

"… Alright copy that" said Rock. "Listen up, our target is in the lower regions of the base in the aircraft hangar. Were gonna go down there and capture him, so from here on out… its weapons free" said Rock.

 _~Meanwhile Outside~_

On the outside of the base, it looked like an actual war zone.

The mercenaries were falling one after the other as they couldn't stand against the skill and expertise of Hotel Moscow's soldiers.

These men were former soldiers who survived the hellish fighting in the deserts of Afghanistan and continued fighting for the glory of Hotel Moscow. Who could ever hope to stand up to these hardcore soldiers.

Eventually the frontal defense was breeched and the doors to the base entrance opened to allow the Soviets in.

 _~Inside the base, below ground level~_

In a metal corridor with flashing red emergency lights, a small patrol of mercenaries were engaged in a heavy firefight, with two falling down from shots to the head.

Opposite of their position were the commandos. Two were firing off round from their AK-74Us before pulling back behind cover to reload. Then the next two took their positions, one crouched and one lying prone.

The Russian commando who was crouched was grazed in his arm by a passing bullet, causing him to get knocked back. One of the commandos who was reloading dragged him back behind cover to treat his wound.

Rock took his position, tapping the back of the prone commando to tell him he was here. The Japanese man began to fire off controlled full auto bursts from his carbine. Making sure they were aimed precise and would hit their target.

After a good ten minutes, the shooting ceased. The commandos all slowly came out from cover, cautiously keeping their weapons pointed at the corpses.

Rock sharply turned and saw that one of the mercenaries was still barely alive. He pushed him onto his back with his boot and aimed his M4 at his head before asking, "Where's Aldridge?"

"H-He's a-at the lower levels (COUGH) in the submarine bay…" wheezed out the merc before succumbing to the blood loss.

The commandos all looked at each other before turning to their CO. "The arrows overhear say bay… could be the submarine bay. If we follow them we could get to our primary objective" said Rock while gesturing to the arrows written on the floor.

"Everyone check your kit and grab some fresh mags, this was just the warm welcome… now we get to the main event" said Rock while dumping his magazine and replacing it with a new one.

The Russian commandos all did as they were told and reloaded their AKs with fresh Bakelite magazines before they continued moving forward.

 _~Meanwhile with the ground troops~_

Once they entered the base the troops were immediately welcomed with a volley of gunfire from the enemy mercenaries. They made quick work of them and dispatched them all before moving forward.

They continued their advance through the missile base and arrived at a large elevator meant for transporting vehicles up from the lower areas of the silo.

The soldiers quickly piled in and the commander pressed the down button.

Each soldier replaced their magazines with fresh ones while at the same time thinking on the events of their current situation.

This base was created by their former government in order to gain more control across Asia. But it was because of their idiotic paranoia that they wound up losing everything they worked for and all their sacrifices eminently pointless.

They were all once proud soldiers but now that couldn't be said since they were all outlaws in a highly lethal crime syndicate.

But regardless, it was nice to get the same feeling of charging headfirst in to battle with their comrades in arms.

 _~The spec-ops commando team~_

The commandos descended some stairs before arriving at a communications room with a panoramic window and PA system servers all throughout the room.

They walked towards the window and below they saw a massive submarine in a pool of water pointing towards a set of doors. Most likely if it wanted to take off. As well as two dozen mercenaries all scattered throughout the bay area.

And suddenly there he was. The man they came looking for.

"Aldridge…" said Rock under his breath.

There was Carter Aldridge walking across a walkway on the submarine holding a G3 battle rifle. He was shouting orders to the mercenaries below.

Before they could move forward the commandos all huddled together and Rock began to speak; "Alright there's the target, but before we can move in were gonna cut the power to the entire bay from here when we do we'll use our NVGs and take 'em all out. But remember the target needs to be taken alive! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" responded the commandos.

With their plan set two commandos moved toward the PA servers and quickly assessed the machine before one of them had their hand on a lever. But before he could pull it they looked back at the four other commandos.

Rock reached a finger to his ANVIS 6 goggles and gingerly pushed them down over his eyes. He looked at the other commandos as they did the same, and with a nod of his head the commando pulled the lever and everything was immediately shrouded in darkness.

In the lower bay below, the mercenaries began to go into a row and started to panic. They jumped when they heard the sounds of metal clanking and rolling across the floor. Little did they know that it was the sound of three M67 grenades that just landed.

The grenades exploded and the remaining mercenaries still alive were quickly gunned down from multiple directions.

The mercenaries began to fire madly, not knowing who was shooting them or from where.

The muzzle flashes lit up the faces of the mercs for only a fraction of a second before they were quickly gunned down.

The only indication of their attackers were the trails of green light from the binoculars of night vision goggles.

But suddenly the flashes stopped and the gunfire died down.

The backup generators kicked in and the ceiling lights turned on revealing the massacre that had taken place.

Across the bay area there was massive pools of blood and piles of bodies all riddled with bullets. Then the light fell on the architects of the massacre. The commandos were standing in the middle room with the gun barrels all smoking and they nonchalantly pulled up their NVGs.

The team moved up a flight of stairs to a door on the side of the submarine. Two Russians were stranding on either side of the door. One opened while the others moved in. The six commandos poured into the submarine chamber and aimed their weapons.

There on the floor lay their target, Carter Aldridge. He had a gunshot wound on the side of his abdomen.

"(COUGH) C'mon… what the fuck are you waitin' for?! DO IT!" screamed Aldridge.

One of the commandos walked up to him and said, "Shut the fuck up!" before slamming the stock of his carbine directly into Aldridge's face.


End file.
